Rebirth
by Renn
Summary: FE9 Crimea's rebirth; a tale of war, friendship and love told through the eyes of Rhys, Marcia and Boyd. ! slash, Kieran/Rhys ! Haar/Marcia Boyd/Tanith revisited
1. Fleeing Crimea

_**Rebirth**__** Part I – Fleeing Crimea**_

So. I've been _thinking_ about writing this for nearly two years now. And now, finally, I have. I feel happily exhausted. I just want to point out a few things though:

- FE of course isn't mine in any way.

- No surprise if you've read the summary, you'll know this contains slash in the shape of Kieran/Rhys later on. Consider yourselves warned.

- I have done my best about continuity with the game's timeline. However, I've worked with my memory and quick notes I took ages ago while playing. Maybe sometimes I forgot things; maybe I simply decided to make them different.

- This focuses mainly on Rhys, and then sometimes on Boyd or Marcia. It starts with _Gallia_ because that's when Marcia joins.

(- If Marcia's Pegasus has an official name, I don't wanna know. I like 'Fooney'. Therefore he shall be named 'Fooney' in my writings!)

- Last but not least, this is dedicated to my dear friend Lord Ma, who has always encouraged me to see this project through. This is for you, I hope you'll like it!

That being said, please enjoy, and _please_ take a second to review, you'll make my day!

* * *

_**Gallia**_

It had started with one battle, and then quickly escalated to a full-blown war.

For the Greil Mercenaries, it had started as a chance encounter, and had even more quickly escalated into a matter of life and death, for themselves and for their country. They had left their hideout chased by the Daein army, and had even been chased so far as Gallia, the land of the laguz beast tribes. It was as though the fighting barely ever stopped, their pursuers being right at their backs.

The battles were generally quick, but tiring nonetheless, and they were heavily sapping the party's strength and morale. But still, they fought valiantly, knowing that each and every one of them was like a family member who would gladly lay their life on the line for another.

Rhys sighed as he looked back at the beach. Thankfully, they hadn't suffered any losses – and most importantly, both Mist and Rolf were uninjured. Those two had given everyone grey hair, himself included, but he could understand their desire to fight alongside them, their friends, their family. He couldn't have denied them that either, had he been in Ike's stead.

Lethe and Mordecai, he had quickly learned, were trustworthy and incredibly reliable in battle. Yet even as their group grew in size he couldn't help but miss Gatrie and Shinon. He had been unsurprised, but disappointed still to see them both leave; although he hadn't given up hoping that they would come around in the future.

Meanwhile, he was bound to have his hands full until Mist would be able to heal deeper wounds. Boyd was a specimen in his own. He had even tried not to be gentle when he healed him, so that maybe it would push him to fight more carefully, but even that hadn't worked. "_Please_ try to be more careful," he would repeat monotonously every time he healed him.

And Boyd would always reply, "If you're worried about coming to the frontlines, you know I'd die before I let anything happen to you!" And he said so while sporting an easy grin.

So he could never be annoyed at him quite long enough. And this, he most definitely did not want to inflict upon Mist. (Besides, Ike would surely see it as flirting from Boyd's part.)

Presently, Boyd was busy messing up Rolf's hair – this being his way to be affectionate, he knew – while Oscar smiled at them, giving his youngest brother some valuable battle advice.

The laguz were discussing plans with Ike, Ranulf having joined them, and that's when he paid attention to their newest 'recruit'.

Well, honestly, he paid attention because quite suddenly a Pegasus was trying to get to the bread that he carried in his bag. "Wha—"

"Hey! Fooney! That's a bad, _bad_ Pegasus! Stop sniffing the nice Priest!" its rider ordered as she tugged firmly on its reigns. The Pegasus immediately pulled back, neighing slightly as if trying to explain itself.

"I don't wanna know!" the pink-haired woman replied decisively. She then turned back to Rhys and grinned sheepishly at him. "Well…what can I say? He likes you!" she offered.

Rhys chuckled and looked at them both dubiously. "Thanks?"

"I'm Marcia! This obviously is Fooney. He's not so bad-behaved generally," she assured him.

"It's alright…I'm Rhys, the resident healer. Are you or…Fooney wounded?" he asked amicably, still trying to pull his bag behind himself in case the Pegasus decided that he'd rather have a good scolding and a full stomach instead of peace and an empty stomach.

Marcia beamed in pride at this. "Pah! You think these brigands can match our speed so as to _wound_ us?" she asked as she puffed her chest. She then sighed as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Well, actually one of them did…but it wasn't so bad, I used a vulnerary. Thanks for the offer though, I'll keep my eyes pealed out for you on the battlefield!" she replied brightly.

Rhys nodded back at her and instantly he knew that between her, Mia and Boyd, the trip was bound to be more than lively. Well, nothing like a good laugh to forget about a war, right?

Right.

_**Prisoner Release**_

Their next big battle had been their hit. Ranulf had told them of a fort used as a temporary prison for Crimean soldiers, and quite understandably, Ike had agreed with him that any extra sword, or lance, or axe, or bow – or tome, Soren had added frigidly – would be gladly welcome.

Volke the enigmatic thief had been a precious help, and by the battle's end they'd gained a few more allies, who, after they'd be properly rested to recover from their captivity would surely prove to be great additions to their forces.

He was tending to one of them – a young lancer name Nephenee who'd had a bad injury on her leg – when Marcia landed by him, handing him a vulnerary or two that she had probably _found_ around. "Wait 'till you meet the new nutcase!" she told him with a shake of her head.

Rhys smiled at her indulgently as he made sure his patient's leg would properly recover. "What did he do to earn this reputation so early on?" he asked with mild curiosity.

Marcia giggled to herself as though she were remembering it before she shrugged. "Believe me; he's a whacko," she assured him. She then turned to Nephenee and smiled amicably. "Hey there! I'm Marcia!" she said with a mock military wave.

The young girl blushed slightly as she nodded timidly. "Nephenee."

Marcia paled at this. "Oh no!" she said as she grabbed the girl's hands. "I'm sorry! You must thing I'm a horrible person, coming here to badmouth someone who just underwent a terrible trial – one you underwent as well, as it stands! I'm sorry, I am, but _really_! Meet him! Talk to him! He's a nut-head!" she assured him.

Rhys chuckled at the poor girl's pleading look to his face. "Marcia, now she thinks _you're_ the nut-head," he said patiently as he gently pulled her back.

"But _Rhys_!" she started as she turned to him. "It's true! He's a Royal Knight, and Brom – that's the other new guy, a good fellow if I ever met one – said that he'd been going on and on about torture and how he would resist it and gladly die and all that!" she explained until she ran out of breath.

Rhys and Nephenee shared a look before he set back to checking her leg. "You should be fine, now," he told her with a smile as he helped her up.

She smiled at him and picked up her lance before she stopped, looking at Marcia like she was crazy.

Indeed, Marcia was doing _discreet_ gestures to let them know that the very subject of their discussion, the Crazy Royal Knight, was coming their way. "Ike probably sent him to you to make sure his head's still intact!" she whispered audibly.

Rhys smiled patiently and turned to greet this new recruit – and he would lie if he said that Marcia hadn't piqued his curiosity to the highest level.

The Crazy Royal Knight first turned to Marcia and Nephenee, as gallantry would have it, and promptly saluted them. "Good evening, my ladies! Crimean Royal Knight Fifth Platoon Captain Kieran salutes you and your courage!" he said boastfully.

Marcia sent the other two a look that clearly said 'told you so' before nodding back at him. Nephenee however nodded shyly as she obviously wasn't used to being addressed so formally.

Kieran then turned to Rhys and promptly fell silent. In fact, he became still as a statue. He didn't blink, didn't say anything, and it almost looked like he wasn't even breathing.

"Did he…die?" Nephenee asked in worry as she looked at him.

Marcia's eyes bulged out of her head as she passed a hand in front of her eyes. "No way!" she muttered. "Hey, Nut-head!" she yelled in his ear. "Get back here!"

It seemed to do the trick as Kieran blinked and then blushed almost as red as his armor. He then promptly excused himself profusely. "Ah! These foul men must have done something to me while I was unconscious!—not that I was for a long time, of course!" And on and on he rambled.

Rhys was almost tempted to agree with Marcia, but what held him back was that he found this man most…interesting. And dare he say it—_adorable_, in a way. "Are you injured?" he asked him as he interrupted his tirade gently.

Kieran waved an arm about in dismissal. "Pah! As if they could harm _me_, Crimean Royal Knight—"

"You're bleeding," Nephenee interrupted him with a frown as she pointed to his back. "You don't feel it?" she asked him.

He seemed honestly surprised to see a wound on his body. "My! I'll be! I didn't even notice! 'Tis surely but a scratch!"

Marcia gave Rhys a long, meaningful look and mouthed 'whacko' at this.

This time, Rhys had to agree with her as he raised his staff and healed the man. "There you go, Kieran! And please do try to be more careful in the future!" Was he going to have to say this on regular basis to someone other than Boyd, now? _Sigh_.

"Anything to keep a frown off your face!" the petulant Knight promised brightly. "And what is my savior's name?"

"_Savior_? Didn't he just say it was a scratch?" Marcia muttered to Fooney.

Rhys sent her an amused glance as yet again, she had 'muttered' _audibly_. "I'm Rhys. We've also got Mist around who can heal, but if your wounds are big, you'd best come to me!"

"Always!" Kieran promised before he saluted them proudly and went back to better equip himself.

There was silence for a moment before Marcia spoke with a frown. "Is it just me or did that guy just prove himself to be a complete nut-head?"

Nephenee and Rhys once more shared a look before nodding slowly.

"Well, at least he's a relatively harmless nut-head," Rhys said with a shrug as he watched the man sling an axe around, barely missing someone's head. "…or so I hope."

Their army sure was becoming livelier every day.

_**Blood Runs Red**_

Their stay in Gallia had been a short one, at least compared to the strenuous journey that had led them there. Now their _next_ strenuous journey would take them to Begnion, the mighty Theocratic Empire, and its capital of Sienne. And sadly, their route would take them back through the occupied Crimea to Toha port.

None of the men were particularly happy about this. No one was looking forward to seeing what the occupation had done to their country. Small port towns like Toha were bound to have suffered from bandits and pirates as well, since the Royal Guard was no longer present to maintain order. Militias had probably been formed by the townspeople, but it was unlikely that they would be very efficient – and maybe the occupation forces wouldn't allow them to be anyway.

The travel to Toha had been quiet, in that spirit. And when they finally reached the outskirts, Ranulf introduced Ike to Nasir, the man who would take them to Begnion. But quickly things had escalated into worse, and they had had to fight their way though the town itself to reach their ship. The town militia had even gotten involved, and while Ike's orders were to steer clear of them, some stubborn ones made that particularly hard to do.

Well, one of them joined up with them, a blue-haired swordsman named Zihark who apparently had a liking for Laguz – and Marcia.

And to Rhys' relief and Marcia's great surprise, Kieran could _fight_. He swung his axe with deadly force at any who came his way, and he opened the way quite efficiently with Ike and Boyd, Nephenee at his side, making up for her lack of pure strength with deadly accuracy. Soren, Ilyana and Rolf finished off those who needed finishing off behind them, while the others formed the rear. Meanwhile Marcia and Oscar rode around the houses, telling people to remain inside, and doing their best to render unconscious any member of the militia they came upon while promising many deaths to any Daein soldier to cross their path.

Even with their combined efforts it took them some time to get through, particularly as they had to be very careful about guarding Elincia. But finally after a heated battle they managed to escape onto the boat, and as they set sail many looked at the Crimean coast longingly, knowing it would be a long time before they would see it once more.

Yet again, thanks to Soren's brilliant tactics, no lives had been lost to their small group, and it was only to make sure of this that Rhys and Mist went around each and every warrior to check for injuries.

And had been almost unsurprised to find Kieran regaling Rolf with tales of his exploits – and of Oscar's 'cowardly actions', of course.

"Rhys!" Rolf exclaimed as he latched himself onto his waist. "You know, before we boarded the boat Kieran had a javelin sticking out of his side! But he didn't even notice! Isn't he _amazing_?" he asked excitedly.

Rhys wanted to reply but Boyd beat him to it.

"Wouldn't it be _amazing_ if you grew a brain?" he asked with a frown as he thumped his head. "You almost gave me a heart attack, today! Twice!"

Rolf pouted as he looked down. "You're a party-pooper," he muttered.

"_Twice_, Rolf. That's twice too many," Boyd repeated seriously as he yanked him by his suspenders and carried him away.

Rhys smiled at them before remembering what Rolf had said. "You had a _javelin_ sticking out of you?" he asked worriedly as he turned to the man.

But Kieran was once again in a complete trance, unmoving. "…"

"…" Where was Marcia when you needed her? He didn't really feel like yelling.

This time Kieran snapped out of it on his own though. "I should be no cause for your worry! I am just fine—"

"You're still bleeding," Rhys noted with a frown as he stepped closer, raising his staff.

Kieran's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the pale blue glow the spell cast on the healer's face. The dancing shadows mesmerized him, and although he had seen it many times before, suddenly the light coming from the heal staff appeared otherworldly.

"There, all good," the Priest replied as he pulled back, smiling at him. He then looked behind him as Marcia called his name. "Take care of yourself, Kieran," he told the horseman before leaving his side.

Kieran sighed as he watched him go before turning back to the sea, smiling in satisfaction.

Marcia raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "He _is_ a nut-head," she declared as Rhys joined her. "But he can fight," she conceded. "I'd hate to be on his receiving end!"

Rhys smiled at her as he looked back at him. He _was_ a nut-head; he had to admit Marcia was right on that. But still…

He was an _adorable_ nut-head.

_**A Strange Land**_

If there was one thing that Rhys had quickly learned about traveling by sea, it was that it felt horribly long and boring compared to traveling by land, where you had to move.

Also, he'd have never thought that so many people would get seasick. And for once, he hadn't been part of the sick ones, too! (Yay!) But during the first few days, he and Mist had had their hands full of sick soldiers. Not to mention that the horses were uneasy, too.

Marcia and her Pegasus were the only exception, for as she said, "The clouds and the waves share the same rhythm!"

The first part of their voyage to Begnion was uneventful except for that. There had been this one pirate ship near the beginning, but it had quickly been sent to the bottom of the ocean. The men and the beasts were feeling anxious to feel the ground once more, and to get back into battle, for they felt they were all losing their edge, and daily sparring matches and practices only served to lift their spirits for a little moment.

This is why it was with horror mixed with anticipation that they received the news of Kilvas pirates raiding their ship.

They had fought almost savagely to defend their ship, Marcia being even reckless in occasions as her Pegasus could take her out to meet the crows before they were in range.

Unexpectedly, they had also received the help of a Daein Wyvern Rider, a young woman named Jill who had seemingly followed them from Toha.

They made quick work of the pirates, but left their ship stranded on a foreign coast.

"This can't be Begnion yet," Ike muttered to himself with a frown as he stepped down. Marcia made to follow him but Fooney refused to fly closer to the coast.

Indeed, soon they saw and heard, from the ship, that they had been stranded in Goldoa, the land of the Dragons. People were almost afraid to breathe, lest they displease the mighty laguz who inhabited these isolated lands. And many held their breath as the great Dragons shifted and put their ship back in the sea, of a safer route. When Ike got back on board, he looked as though he had merely conversed with regular townspeople, while nearly everyone else was dying to ask him more about these laguz.

And so the ship's travel to Begnion began anew, with many passengers eager to return to Crimea just to tell tales of their brief incursion in Goldoa. And, of course, their great battle against the Kilvas pirates.

Rhys shook his head in exasperation as Kieran proudly showed the wounds the crows' beaks had left him with. It was with a sense of automatism that he walked to him, steadied him, healed him, and then lectured him about coming to see him straight away instead of parading around dripping blood on the ship.

This just further convinced Rhys of what a completely idiotic, unconscious, _adorable_ nut-head Kieran was.

_**A Guiding Wind**_

The crossing continued on, with the biggest source of entertainment having occurred a day or so after the Goldoan incident. Nasir had found a young boy who had smuggled himself aboard. Ike of course was too gentle to throw him overboard, and it seemed like the boy – Sothe, as he had introduced himself – had some talents (politely meaning he was a thief). Still, Nasir punished him for being a stow-away on his ship by giving him extra chores and personally making sure they were done properly.

Rhys soon learned that Sothe was a nice enough boy, although he didn't talk much and generally kept to himself. He'd been occasionally seasick, when he was too tired from his chores, and that was when Rhys took pity on him and nursed him to health despite his protests.

They were nearing Begnion when they got caught up in their next battle, yet again involving Kilvas crows. This time however they weren't alone; they neared a Begnion ship that was caught between the Shipless Pirates on one side, and an unmarked ship on the other. It was hard business avoiding their beaks and maneuvering on three boats at the same time, and yet again Marcia and Jill proved to be valuable assets as they could somewhat counterbalance the ravens' freedom of movement. A detachment of Begnion Pegasus Knights helped them in their task. Volke and Sothe's nimble hands and discretion had also allowed them to quickly board the other ship – and the boy later admitted that what drove him was the hope that Nasir would cut him some slack, which he did, eventually.

The cavaliers were the ones with the most difficulty, but after a short moment they adapted easily, and the restlessness that had been bottling up fully unleashed itself upon their enemies. Kieran seemed even wilder than usual, and even Oscar was agitated.

During the battle, Boyd and Rhys noted with immense joy that Gatrie was on the Begnion ship. He was quick to reunite with them and fight alongside them, like old times. His employer, a young Knight named Astrid, also lent them her bow, and Rolf, although he was glad to see Gatrie, soon took her as a rival.

As they all united their strength, it wasn't long until they'd opened a path for Ike to defeat the enemy commander, and victory was theirs.

The Begnion ship's healer had fallen victim to the pirates, and so Mist and Rhys found themselves with a great number of wounded to heal – although they first made sure that their friends were alright.

Ike was discussing with the Begnion Holy Guard and a young girl – who they later learned, with much surprise, was the Apostle – on the Begnion ship, so meanwhile everyone busied themselves.

Jill and Marcia joined up with the Guards to chase down the crows, and on the ships, people – like Volke – searched the corpses for valuables. Boyd and Nephenee were helping to carry the wounded, while Gatrie and Brom, aided by the cavaliers, carried off the dead to the unmarked ship.

Boyd looked up as the Pegasus returned to the ship, pausing as he noticed one of the riders. In a daze, he walked to Rhys and very nearly forgot to be careful with the injured man he was carrying.

"What happened to you?" the healer asked with a raised eyebrow as he checked the man's injuries.

The axe-man looked at him with a grin as he _almost_ giggled. "I have just seen…"

Rhys waited patiently for the end as he healed the man, wiping some sweat off his brows with his sleeve. "Yes?"

"The most…" Boyd smiled at this as he sighed contentedly. "_Beautiful_ woman I have ever seen!" he declared brightly. "She was so—she looked so—! Ah! I need to find out who she is!" he exclaimed before leaving in search of this beauty.

Mist looked at him as though he were crazy before she dismissed it with a shrug. "Must be his hormones…" she muttered. Well, they would learn this very evening, from a bumpy-headed Boyd, that this beauty's name was Tanith, and that she was deputy commander of the Begnion Holy Guard. (And she was also the only person to make Marcia cringe in fear.)

They looked up as they heard Rolf's laughter to see him perched on Gatrie's back. Rhys smiled at this.

"It's good to have you back, Gatrie!" Mist exclaimed with an easy smile.

"_Are_ you back?" Rhys asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gatrie laughed as he nodded heartily, Rolf shaking slightly from this. "Yeah. Life without the lot of you – it was boring, you see! Then that idiot Shinon went off to sulk his own way – and well, you see how it's ended up for me!" he explained as he crossed his arms over his chest, although his armor made it difficult – and as usual the gesture made him look more amusing that imposing.

"Where _is_ Shinon anyway? Do you have any idea?" Oscar asked him with a smile as he stopped next to them.

Gatrie shook his head with a sigh. "You know him – stubborn as a mule! Wouldn't tell me anything! Bah! He's probably somewhere being sulky and miserable! He'll get around soon, you'll see!" he assured them. "Truth is, I know he missed this as much as I did – would die before he admits it though! But you know him – too proud for his own good! – you'd have to kill him or something to make him come back!" he exclaimed before he burst out laughing.

Mist looked at him in horror at this.

"_Kill him_? What are you, crazy?" Rolf exclaimed. "Uncle Shinon's really not that bad, you know!"

"Ha ha! I was just kidding, you know! I like the guy!" Gatrie assured the boy as he protected himself from the punches he received from him. "Besides, even if you did kill him – I bet ya anything he'd just stand back up and yell at you before walking off to sulk on his own!"

Oscar chuckled as he had to concede this point to Gatrie. "I know someone else who wouldn't die if you killed him!"

Rhys looked up at him in worry about this. "Kieran? Is he alright?"

Oscar raised an eyebrow at him but nodded. "You know how he is. He'll live!" he assured him.

"I had to shove a vulnerary down his throat, but he'll live!" Mia piped up as she looked at them with her hands on her hips. She then grinned from ear to ear as she leaned closer. "You know what? The kid hiding on our ship? That's the Apostle!" she told them conspicuously.

They all opened round eyes at this and looked at her dubiously. "Are you sure?" Mist asked her with a frown.

"Jeepers, I know what I heard!" Mia assured them.

"So that's it right?" Rolf asked excitedly. "We saved their butts, they'll help Princess Elincia for sure now, won't they?"

Oscar smiled at him as he helped him down from Gatrie's shoulders. "Nothing's ever that easy in politics, Rolf," he replied seriously. "This gives us some sort of leverage, I suppose, but let's not forget what the Apostle stands for, nor that we have no legitimate rights as citizens of a conquered country."

"Party-pooper," Mia accused him as she stuck out her tongue at him. "Come on Rolf, let's check them out!" she said brightly as she turned around, her hand resting proudly on the hilt of her sword.

"Ha ha ha! At least nothing dampens their spirits!" Gatrie said happily as he followed them. "Hey, cute young lady, the one with the smile and the sword, I don't believe we've been properly introduced!"

Mist sighed as she watched him, lightly dusting off her dress as she got up. "He's asking to be emasculated," she said with shake of her head.

Rhys raised an eyebrow at this. "Where'd you get that wicked mouth, young lady?" he asked with an amused smile.

Mist grinned at him before dashing off after Mia and Rolf.

"They grow up quickly, don't they?"

Oscar turned to him with a tired look, suddenly appearing much older as his body language clearly screamed, "You're telling _me_?"

All in all, it had been quite the day and suddenly going back to land and on to Begnion sounded boring to them.

Until Mist offered to help to cook this night and nearly everyone decided that they never wanted to have anything else to with boats and waves.

**TBC**

(Note this is a complete story. I'll be posting the next chapters shortly as I wanted to edit them a bit, namely making it chaptered for readers' convenience.)


	2. Begnion

_**Rebirth Part II : Begnion**_

_**Training**_

Their stay in Begnion had been a welcome distraction from their weariness. Although they had been instructed not to leave the cathedral, and to not draw too much attention to themselves, the knowledge that they would be able to sleep soundly was something they hadn't had since they left Gallia's court.

The only one indifferent to this was Marcia, who had, after all, quit the Holy Guard in quite a hurry. The Deputy Commander Tanith was apparently very displeased with her, and while Marcia had quit and was therefore no longer under her command, she still inspired much fear into the poor runaway. So generally speaking she was just trying to lay low. Which Kieran made quite difficult to achieve.

"Kieran, _please_. Your horse was down, I gave a hand, that's all there is to it!" she assured him as they walked down the halls together.

He seemed appalled at this. "But Marcia! You saved me!"

She raised an eyebrow at this. "I helped you give first aid to your horse," she corrected.

"And what is a rider without his mount?" he asked back with his hands on his hips. "By my honor and my life, I will repay you this—"

"Yowzers, nut-head!" she exclaimed in exasperation. "It's okay! We're comrades! Battle buddies! We lay our lives on the line for each other, there's nothing more to do!" She quickly put a hand on his mouth as he was about to speak out again. "Kieran! I already told you, thanks aren't necessary. I'm sure that we'll run into something that you can help me with…er…at least, I guess that might happen…so you can just help me out when that situation arrives…if it arrives…" she assured him. She then waved at him and turned to walk to the Pegasus stables.

Kieran watched her go and smiled proudly at her. "By my axe, Marcia! I will repay my debt to you!"

"Good gravy! Keep your axe too, you madman!" she exclaimed as she walked around a corner.

He cocked his head to the side at this before he shrugged it off. Oh well. He might as well train seriously now; all these long weeks at sea had seriously hampered his abilities.

Meanwhile, at the Pegasus stables, Rhys was busy trying to keep in check a very starry-eyed Boyd.

"Isn't she just perfect?" Boyd asked dreamily as he watched Tanith train some of the younger apprentices.

"Yes, Boyd," Rhys replied patiently, gladly welcoming the distraction of Marcia's arrival. "Wow. You look…ruffled," he commented as she perched herself next to him on a stall.

"Well what would you expect? He's a complete whacko!" she exclaimed as she raised her arms in defeat.

Boyd raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm guessing we're talking about Kieran here," he said with a grin.

"What did he do this time?" Rhys asked in amusement.

Marcia rolled her eyes to the sky as she thought back on it. "Well, normally it would be cute or something, or I'd even be flattered or something, but from him it's so annoying!"

Boyd nodded as he went back to gazing at Tanith longingly. "Oh. So this isn't about Kieran being crazy, it's about you not being attracted to him," he said in disappointment.

Rhys had to bite his lips not to laugh at Marcia's look.

"_What did you say_?" she asked in shock.

"Well, you said it yourself that you should be flattered, or that he would be cute, but you're not attracted to him. That's not his fault," Boyd declared with a decided expression as he turned to her. "You can't help these things," he added more wistfully as he turned back to the training session.

Marcia was torn between beating him up or bursting out laughing. In the end she just grinned madly and shared a look with Rhys before jumping down to lean back on the fence. "He's smitten," she remarked, shaking her head towards Boyd.

"You think so?" Rhys asked back with a grin.

She nodded at this and then her lips tugged up in a devious smirk. "The fall is gonna hurt his booty pretty hard," she predicted.

"I shall hope not," the healer replied with a frown. "He makes a horrible drunk when he's miserable." He shuddered at this before he decided that he needed a break from Boyd's dreamy eyes. "I'll go around and take a look," he told Marcia before he left the stables.

"If you run into Nephenee, tell her I'm here, we wanted to spar!" she called back to him.

He nodded and set to walk about the gardens and corridors. The cathedral was big, and for a moment he almost feared that he was lost, but there was always someone around to ask directions to or to have a quick chat with. Eventually he walked into an open area around the regular stables and found Nephenee there, bettering her lance with a blacksmith.

He exchanged a few pleasantries with her before delivering Marcia's message, and he was clumsily able to direct her to the Pegasus stables. When she left, he turned back to watch the other sparring matches. Gatrie was grinding quite a few soldiers to dust, laughing boastfully to impress Astrid who was practicing her archery nearby. Others were there as well, such as Zihark and Mia – and there he hid his face, for she had suddenly started to believe that he was fated to be her opponent in an epic swordfight. (Yeah, right! As if he was strong enough to hit someone with a staff, let alone a sword!)

"Oh, hello Rhys! Nice day, isn't it?"

He smiled as he turned to greet Kieran, but let out a yelp as he saw him. "Kieran! You're bleeding! Your face!" he added as the man was – yet again, unbelievably – surprised at such a thing.

He raised a hand to his temple and his eyes widened as it came back red. "Why, so there is! Isn't that odd?"

"Odd? _Odd_? You'll be the death of me!" Rhys muttered as he steadied him to have a better look at his wound. "Hold still!" he instructed firmly as he pulled out his heal staff and made quick work of the cut, before the other could complain. "How did that happen anyway? What were you doing?"

Kieran looked up from his weak attempt to rid his armor of blood and shook his head. "I haven't the faintest! I was simply over there, training—"

"Who were you sparring with?" Rhys cut him off with a frown.

"Sparring? Ha! No one spars with Kieran!" he exclaimed proudly. "I'm too much man for them! No, I was just swinging my axe around."

Rhys sighed at this as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "How do you cut yourself swinging—"

"Rhys?" Kieran interrupted him. "I'm a Crimean Knight! We fear neither blood, nor pain, nor terribly sharp implements being inserted into our—"

Rhys grimaced at this. "I think I'm going to be sick," he muttered as he shook his head.

"Rhys? What is it?" Kieran asked worriedly.

"Nothing…I just…got a little lightheaded there…Do you always put yourself through such harsh training?" he asked with a frown.

"Of course!" Kieran exclaimed with pride. "I'm a Crimean Knight! I never cut corners in my trainings!"

Rhys stopped him by thumping his head with his heal staff. "What am I going to do with you, I wonder?" he asked out loud as he shook his head at him, smiling despite himself.

Kieran looked at him with a confused expression, for once not knowing what to say.

He didn't get to think about it more because Ike called them at this moment, telling them that the apostle had a job for them – and they all quickly dismissed the originality of it as they were eager to leave these walls and do something productive.

It had been an easy fight, compared to the ones they'd had. The Daein army was well-organized, its soldiers were well-trained. The Kilvas ravens had the effect of surprise and the advantage of flight. These brigands, or slave-traders, had little organization, and only possessed raw strength that didn't take them very far against their little army.

No, what made this fight stand out in Marcia's mind was that she had finally gotten her hands on her brother – or around his neck, as witnesses had claimed.

Makalov had indebted himself to the brigands and had been working for them as a sword-for-hire.

Marcia gave him a sound beating and made him fight on their side, but not without keeping her eyes on him – and her foot at his backside, witnesses had also claimed.

For Rhys what stood out was that for once, Kieran had been almost _careful_. He hadn't been brought to him bleeding out from many wounds, or come strolling around leaking blood and not noticing. He'd almost been _reasonable_ – well, _almost_, at any rate, and that was already more than he'd dared to hope for.

Because unlike Marcia, for whom Kieran was annoying because she wasn't attracted to him, to Rhys, Kieran was very much endearing. Because he _was_ attracted to him.

Boyd was right, you can't help these things.

_**The Feral Frontier**_

Life went on quietly in Sienne for the next few days. The Apostle herself had presented their company with her thanks, and was offering them another job. Elincia seemed uneasy that so much was asked of them, but Ike always reassured her that money was money and that no matter what they would always remain faithful to their first contract: protecting her.

This time however a few of them were to stay behind; namely, all the horse-riders. They were going in the desert to fight a ghost threat – that was the closest they had come to guessing what she had been talking about. But no matter. Horses fared badly in the sands, so it was quite unhappily that Titania, Oscar, Makalov, Astrid and, of course, Kieran remained back in Sienne. (All right, Makalov wasn't _unhappy_, as it stands.)

"How horrible!" Kieran complained for the umpteenth time. "They shall acquire a brilliant victory, and it will be remembered that we were rotting here! Oh! The agony!"

Titania raised an eyebrow at him, still not used to his antics as she swung a lance around easily.

Oscar gently pat his friend's shoulder to calm him down. "Come on. We would have done nothing but slow them down!" he reminded him. "Or would you have rather gone by foot?"

"A Knight without his steed?" Kieran asked as though that was the most preposterous thing he had ever heard.

Oscar nodded patiently. "You see? Nothing we could've done!"

"I do hope they'll be alright though," Astrid commented thoughtfully as Makalov tried to teach her a game of sorts – involving _dice_, of course. "The climate of that region can be quite strenuous when you aren't used to it."

Makalov shrugged at that. "If any of them's even one third as crazy as my sister, they won't be distracted by a little sun!" he assured her. "She's tougher than a cockroach!" he muttered under his breath.

At this Marcia sneezed. "That sponge-brained mollusk! I'm sure he's badmouthing me right now!" she said through clenched teeth as she flew beside the marching army.

Rolf frowned as he studied her thoughtfully. "Why don't you love your brother?" he asked her quite suddenly.

Marcia turned round eyes to him and had the decency to blush at his question. "Erm…w-well…this isn't about whether I l-love or not, you know…" she replied uneasily.

"So why are you always yelling at him and hitting him around?" he insisted.

"Rolf, have you ever sat down and had a conversation with him?" she asked back with a grimace. "He's a spine-deprived good-for-nothing lazy-bag! Not one thing worth saving!" she declared exasperatedly. "Besides, you fight with Boyd all the time, too!"

Rolf shrugged as he scratched the back of his head. "Well…he-he's annoying. And he treats me like a baby. But I don't…I mean I…" he trailed off uncomfortably at this, unhappy to have been put in the spotlight.

Marcia grinned at this and leaned down to fondly ruffle his hair. "Boyd! Your brother loves you!" she then called out loudly to the man.

"Marcia!" Rolf squeaked as he pulled hard on her arm, blushing as she laughed loudly.

Boyd looked back at them with a raised eyebrow, having only heard his name and then turned to see some mighty bickering. "I wonder what they're on about," he told Rhys with a shrug.

"At least they're in good spirits. It's good for Rolf. It's the first time Oscar's not with us," the bishop commented.

Boyd nodded and then raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey, _I'm_ here, you know?" he reminded him as he shoved him playfully.

Rhys chuckled and raised his hands in surrender. "But you're frontlines. Rolf is rear-guard. It's also our first battle without Titania," he added more seriously.

"It's not her that I worry about," Boyd said with a smirk, sharing a meaningful look with his friend. "I don't think we'll find Kieran in a good shape when we come back!"

"Don't talk like that, it brings bad luck," Rhys admonished with a slight chuckle.

"I wish Tanith would have come with us…" the axe-man said in a dreamy voice.

"Keep the wishful thinking for later. We're here," the other noted as he looked at the ruins in the distance.

It soon became evident that their opponents were not the ones they should really be fighting. Laguz, every last of them, except for one young boy. That was how they had come in contact with the Laguz Emancipation Front. Needless to say that battle came to a complete stop once the two leaders exchanged words.

And so it was that they traveled back to Sienne with Tormod the Fire Mage and Muarim the Beast Laguz in their ranks. Well, Lethe had also brought back a mysterious swordsman named Stefan from a dune she had gone through to reach additional enemies, but the man had barely said a word to anyone. He just observed things quietly, and made them feel very uneasy.

At the end of the day, they were all exhausted, Boyd still yearned for Tanith to magically appear and congratulate him on a fight well fought, Rhys wished that Boyd would shut up about her already, Marcia wanted to go home to kick her brother's butt and Kieran hoped that they would all return quickly because he missed one healer terribly.

_**The Atonement**_

No sooner had they returned to Mainal Cathedral that Ike locked himself in the throne room with the Apostle, decided to have her tell him what, exactly, she expected of his troops. The others just went on to get a well-deserved rest, and most of all to get rid of all the _sand_. The horrible, _horrible_ sand.

"I feel like I've got sand everywhere!" Rolf complained loudly as he squirmed in his clothes.

"Rolfie, you don't even wanna know _where_ I feel I've got sand!" Mia assured him brightly as she stepped past him.

Boyd and Brom shared a look at that while Nephenee brushed her hands through her helmet-free hair to remove sand grains.

"Sand makes me hungry…" Ilyana commented thoughtfully.

Zihark chuckled at that. "What _doesn't_?" he asked her as he brushed some sand out of her hair.

Soon they all dispersed, Rhys and Boyd (who hoped to see Tanith there) accompanying Marcia to the Pegasus stables. "You didn't even complain about the sand. We're impressed," the boys teased her.

She stuck out her tongue at them and shrugged. "Part of the training. Besides, flying takes off most of the sand. And my hair's short. The only troublesome part is the armor, but you wouldn't know," she declared as she dismissed Rhys with a mock-sneer.

Rhys crossed his arms at this. "Excuse me? Do you know how many layers I've got on? That's going to be a little more troublesome than your _little_ shirt and your _little_ skirt and your _little_ armor."

Boyd burst out laughing upon hearing this. "Ha ha! That's so true!"

Marcia chuckled at that. "Oh, so do you want to hear it from my little skirt?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, thank you," Rhys replied with a gentle smile. "I don't think it would have much to say, being so short!"

"Why you!" Marcia exclaimed with a smirk as she jumped on his back. "Rhys is a pervert! Come on, take it back or I'm yelling bloody rape!" she said in between fits of laughter as she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep from falling.

"Ooh!" Rhys feigned to be scared. "If people see us like that, they're going to think _I'm_ the one with the right to yell bloody rape!" he said back as his hands secured her hold on him. "Boyd, a little help?" he asked as he turned to him.

But Boyd was gone in Tanith-daydream-land as there she stood, looking appalled at their behavior. And Kieran, who stood next to her, appeared just as confused.

This should have inspired Marcia to let go, but fear welled up inside of her and she shivered, tightening her hold on Rhys. "Yikes!"

"Marcia!" Tanith nearly exclaimed, almost knocking her off with the force of her voice. "How dare you act so lightly? Acting so shameless with men!"

Had it been anyone else, Marcia would have pointed out that Rhys and Boyd were not romantic interests, but _friends_, and that even if the skirt was short, she had shorts underneath so it wasn't as though she were showing off her underwear. But this was Tanith, and Marcia very much feared her, for reasons known to her only.

"There was nothing shameful about it!" Boyd assured her with a blush. "Rhys and I share respect and affection for Marcia! We were just fooling around!"

Marcia and Rhys both turned their head to him, and then shared an impressed look.

Tanith seemed impressed, too. Her expression seemingly softened and she nodded at Boyd before leaving, but not without also nodding at Kieran and Rhys, and sending a warning glance to Marcia.

"Nice one, Boydie-boy!" Marcia said brightly as she let out a breath and punched his shoulder.

"She smiled at me…" the man said dreamily as he leaned back on Fooney.

"Sure she did," Marcia replied with a roll of her eyes as she climbed down from Rhys' back, taking her Pegasus' reigns in her hands to direct him to his booth. She turned back slightly to mouth 'whacko' to the others.

Rhys straightened his robe and smiled at Kieran. "Hey, what brought _you_ here?" he asked with a smile.

Kieran grinned proudly. "Deputy Commander Tanith has agreed to spar with me today!"

"She has?" Rhys asked with a frown. Strange…neither had looked wounded.

"Well…as it turned out she ended up teaching me about caring for my horse in this land. She already fell sick once, I have to treat her well to ensure it won't happen again!" he declared proudly.

Marcia nodded as it made sense. Tanith would never train with a whacko. But she would train the whacko to better tend to his horse.

On the next day, Ike came to them with the Apostle's latest mission, a more direct hit this time. They were to arrest and investigate one duke on behalf of the Apostle herself. Not that it would be easy, or entertaining, but if it helped Crimea they would all gladly do it.

As it turned out of course, the man – duke Oliver, as was his name – would have none of it, and quite soon they had to fight his personal guards to get to him. It wasn't as easy as they had become accustomed to. These soldiers weren't particularly well-trained, but like most Begnionites, they were well-brainwashed, and well ready to lay their lives on the line. Sothe and Rolf got one of them to join their group though, a Halberdier named Devdan.

The victory was theirs, but Oliver eluded their capture. However in the highest room Ike met a white-winged laguz, and this discovery seemed to put the whole business into a new perspective.

Upon consulting with the apostle, it was decided that Oliver had to be hunted down, and that the laguz, a heron from what she believed, had to be rescued.

_**Day Break**_

The weary army barely had time to rest and regroup before they set out into the woods. This battle was long, and their progress was slow because of the treacherous darkness of the forest. The enemy knew the place and lay in hiding. Their troop treaded around carefully, Marcia and Jill calling out directions from above as best they could.

They had left early, but by the time that they reached the farthest recesses of the forest, where Oliver was hiding, the sun would soon be setting. They were almost taking it in turns now to fight their way through, those who could use staves barely having time to pause between their healing spells.

It was with this exhaustion that they welcomed the arrival of unexpected allies, the hawks of Phoenicis – although they weren't their allies so much as they were their enemies' enemies.

With their strength the fight ended more quickly than they could have hoped for, and the Hawk King himself, Tibarn, had grudgingly thanked them for having protected the heron woman.

"So he's really the king? Doesn't look as frightening as King Caineghis," Boyd commented as he watched Tibarn and Ike discuss with Empress Sanaki.

"Hush," Marcia said sharply. "This is…important for Begnion."

Boyd shared a quick look with the others and remained silent.

Yet again Ike had succeeded in securing the friendship and seemingly even the help of a laguz tribe.

It had been a long day, but as the herons sang and the forest sprung back to life, they all felt that their pain had been worth it.

**TBC**


	3. Marching on Daein

_Thank you for your comments! I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter!_

_**Rebirth Part III – Daein I**_

_**Crimea Marches**_

After this last mission given to them by the Apostle Sanaki, their trials in Begnion had come to an end. Begnion pledged its loyalty and some troops to Princess Elincia of Crimea, and under Ike, newly promoted Lord, officially gave birth to the Crimean Liberation Army.

To many, it felt like finally their hardships were leading them somewhere into claiming their homeland back. So it was with renewed spirits that they set out of Sienne and began their march towards Daein. The campaign would take them a long time, long weeks, and their first major battle – and trial – would await them at the border between Daein and Begnion, at Tor Garen.

The closer they got to the fortifications, the more restless they became, much like they had been on the ship. On top of that, it was a snowy region, and more than once the heavy snowfall had forced them to make camp hastily sooner than they might have wanted to. But they could do nothing about the elements, so they waited patiently.

The Hawk King had left behind his men, Ulki and Janaff, to accompany them as an escort to the Heron Prince Reyson. Ulki's ears and Janaff's eyes had so far allowed to ensure that the Daein forces at Tor Garen weren't expecting them.

Tanith had joined them to represent Begnion, and Boyd felt as though his heart would burst with happiness at this. Rolf and Oscar were growing tired of hearing him go on about her beauty at night, in the tent that the three brothers shared.

Still, the restlessness affected some more than others, Rhys thought as he watched Kieran sleep on one of the healing tent's cots. Kieran really looked too calm when he was asleep – even if he still tossed, turned and taunted imaginary foes – it was too sharp a contrast…although he was probably bound to wake up soon, as he'd been sleeping like a trunk for the past hour, ever since Zihark brought him in.

Honestly…hadn't he told the Paladin to be more careful with his trainings? Some in camp had even come to call them 'self-mutilation sessions'! And he'd told Kieran to wait for him, so that at least he'd have a healer around immediately should he get too…passionate about it…Really, he was impossible, worse than a child!

…But a cute child, he couldn't help but think as he watched him smile contentedly in his sleep. Unable to fight a fond smile of his own – which he wouldn't have fought off even if he could have, anyway – he moved a hand to softly brush his fingers through the other's dark red hair. He pulled his hand back as he saw him stir and sat back on the other cot while waiting for him to come to his senses.

Kieran frowned as he blinked a few times, raising a hand to his forehead as he sat up. "Where…ah!" he exclaimed as he looked around, very much alert. "This place – my weapons? Ha! So they thought they could abduct Crimean Royal Knight Fifth Platoon Captain Kieran just like that? Well I'll – waah!" The cots, as could be expected, were made to keep the wounded safe.

But when said wounded sat up too briskly and were in too much of a hurry, said cots sadly tended to collapse.

Which was precisely why Kieran ended up on the ground, already inwardly plotting his revenge against his captives. He then heard laughter as he saw a shadow loom over him. And he knew that laughter. Tilting his head back, he was met with Rhys' smiling face. "Ah! Rhys! Did they capture you as well?" He sprung to his feet before the other could even think about replying and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him the slightest bit. "The worthless – they did not harm you, did they? You were not tortured, were you? – Oh, you just wait 'till they try to take _me_ on! Ha! I shall show them what bravery and courage in the face of evil we Crimean Knights have! I shall—" he trailed off as Rhys had once more started laughing. "Rhys…?" he asked unsurely.

The Bishop shook his head as he pulled open one of the tent's flaps, revealing their camp. "No one was captured, Kieran; you're in the medical tent. Zihark brought you in earlier because you wounded yourself while practicing your archery." And he didn't even want to know how the red-haired man had made _that_ possible.

"I did?" said man asked as he frowned in confusion, trying to recall the morning's events.

Rhys nodded. "Mm-mmh. And you caused quite the uproar, too. Mia thought you had been done in by enemy soldiers and that the camp was infiltrated."

"She did?" Just what _happened_, damn it, and _why_ couldn't he remember?

"Yup…until Zihark pointed out that it was you. Then everyone concluded that you did this to yourself." At the other's raised eyebrow, he quickly corrected himself. "I mean, we all know that you put yourself through a very…_strenuous _and…_demanding _training!" He added in a smile for good measure – and innocence – and sighed inwardly as the other beamed in pride.

"Ha! I knew it! Well, I better go and look for Commander Ike to let him be assured that there was indeed no enemy infiltration! And thank you, Rhys. As always, I am forever in your debt," he replied brightly as he made for the exit.

"Kieran!" As the other turned around, Rhys looked sideways and sighed. "Please _do_ call me next time you practice…had Zihark and Mia not been walking around at that time…" he trailed off, casting a hopeful glance to the other.

Kieran wanted to protest. To brush it off. He was a proud Crimean Knight after all: he didn't need to be watched over during practice!

…But something in Rhys' eyes made his chest clench funnily, and it was impossible for the word 'no' to come out. "Very well! I shall show you why we proud Crimean Knights are so highly spoken of!" he promised before leaving in search of Ike.

…Or maybe, his eternal rival, Oscar – he couldn't _not_ have anything to do with this…and while he was at it, thanking Zihark didn't seem too out of line either…

So lost was he in his thoughts that he bumped into someone on his way. He was ready to apologize when he saw that Boyd obviously hadn't even noticed. The man kept his eyes glued to the sky dreamily. "What an odd fellow…oh well, it probably runs in the family," he thought to himself as he continued on his merry way, waving loudly at Marcia. "Marcia! How does this glorious day find you, friend?"

"Good?" she asked unsurely as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Well don't you look better! Rhys must've worked some pretty magic on you to get you like that!" she commented with a sly grin.

However her teasing tone went unnoticed by Kieran. "You can say that again! If it weren't for him I would be long gone!"

"And _you_ can say _that_ again!" Marcia replied brightly as she pat his shoulders. "He's a good guy, Kieran; you better take good care of him!"

He cocked his head to the side at that, frowning in confusion. "Why of course! I would lay my life on the line for him!"

Marcia sighed as she gently tapped his head with her knuckle. "I didn't mean it like that, but I guess that's a good start," she conceded as she ruffled his hair before walking off.

"What a most confusing encounter," Kieran mumbled to himself as she left. He then shrugged and promptly went back to search for…search for…

Who was he looking for anyway? Oh well, he would just go back to practice.

It wasn't a long time later that they got back on the move, the army marching resignedly through the snow. Finally, after another stop and what felt like an eternity, they reached Tor Garen.

To the hawks and the heron's greatest anger, treacherous ravens had allied themselves to the Daein garrison. Traitors were made quick work of. The Crimean Liberation Army might have been friendly to all laguz, but it was merciless to all traitors.

Their greatest surprise came in the form of an old friend fighting alongside their enemies. For reasons known to him only – although Gatrie suspected a shortage of money – Shinon had joined the defense forces at Tor Garen. Rolf's pleas did not bend his resolve, and against his will Ike had to strike him down while the rest of the army made quick work of the Daeins and the ravens.

"Uncle Shinon!" Rolf cried as he rushed back to the man. "Hey, are you still alive? Uncle Shinon!"

"Be…quiet…" Shinon had uttered with much difficulty, still glaring at Ike.

The leader merely returned his look, raising an arm to keep Rhys from going to him. "If I let Rhys heal you, what will you do? Keep on fighting us, or come back?"

Boyd snorted at that. "Yeah, right. Will you go on being a jerk in the enemy's ranks, or will you go back to being a jerk in ours?" he asked sarcastically.

Oscar silently indicated to his brother that it wouldn't be wise to add any more.

Shinon's chest heaved up and down as he looked down at the wound in his stomach, then at Rolf – who was trying very hard not to cry. Finally he closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the snow. "Fine," he almost spat out. "You win, o fearless leader."

Rhys sighed in relief and shook his head as he walked to kneel next to him, concentrating on healing him. "Really…was that so hard?" he asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Shinon mirrored his expression and smirked. "Watch it Rhys, it almost sounds like you _missed _me!"

"Uncle Shinon! It's so cool to have you back!" Rolf exclaimed as he flung himself in his arms before Rhys could reply.

The others shared an amused look as Shinon actually looked embarrassed at Rolf's display of affection, and Gatrie laughed as he rested his hands on his hips. "I _told_ you we'd have to kill him or something to have him back!" he said merrily.

But no one paid him any attention as they secured their position on the fort, already preparing their next battle.

_**Entrusted**_

Their first significant victory as the Crimean Liberation Army had filled the soldiers with an adrenaline rush that did not show signs of going down easily. They felt greatly encouraged that they could indeed conquer their country back, and felt even prouder of their alliances.

It was in that spirit that they entered the next battle, where yet again treacherous ravens aided the enemy. This time, the Raven King Naesala himself had led his troops. Thankfully for the Crimean army though, the Prince Reyson had managed to convince him to leave the battlefield and take his troops with him. After this Reyson was tired, but it was obvious that he felt greatly satisfied at having been able to help significantly.

Without the ravens, and because of the disorganization that their departure left them in, the Daein troops were quickly dealt with and the march began anew.

According to their maps, their next stop would be a town called Talrega, and if they could take it, then the Daeins would have no choice but to take them more seriously, and prepare for a full battle, the reward of which would be Crimea.

_**Defending Talrega**_

Jill had warned them before, but they realized it fully as soon as they entered the town. The pouring rain would make the battle much more difficult. To make matters worse, the enemy troops had opened the floodgates, and the town was becoming increasingly hard to cross. The hawks, along with the Pegasus Knights, patrolled the skies to find a way to shut the water flow.

Jill, upon telling Ike that her father was in charge of defending Talrega, had been ordered to stay behind with the rest of the garrison, which was currently fighting Daein forces on the outskirts of town. Callill, a Sage and new recruit, had remained with her.

Meanwhile, the main force was fighting its way through soldiers to get to the upper part of the town, where the enemy commander stood. Things weren't looking good at first; the water level was coming up too quickly.

"Why have they opened the flood gates? The village was nothing but ruins now! Is destroying our army so important as to kill their own innocent people?" Titania asked with rage as she directed her horse to Zihark. Most units that were on foot stood no chance against the current. It was fine at first, but now it was too much, they had to get to higher ground, otherwise…

Oscar looked around in worry as Ilyana clung to his waist, biting her lips so as not to voice out her fear. "Boyd!" he called out. As he saw Titania he steered his horse towards her and shouted to be heard above the water. "Titania, have you seen Boyd?"

"He's by Ike up there! – with the enemy commander!" she replied just as loudly as she held on hard onto her reigns, Zihark sitting in behind her on the horse. "This water runs too fast! It's too powerful! We need to get out and higher up to help Ike and the others!" She then looked around. "Where are the other mounted units?"

"Astrid and my brother are on the other side, along with Muarim, Tormod, Gatrie and Sothe! They can't join us!" Marcia informed them as she moved her Pegasus to float beside them. "General Tanith is up ahead with Commander Ike!" she added as she did her best to ease her mount.

"We're going ahead to help Ike as well!" Rolf informed them from his place behind Marcia.

Titania nodded and tugged hard on her reigns to direct her horse to follow them.

"Marcia! What about Kieran?" Oscar called as he followed them as well.

"He's fine, don't worry!" Rolf shouted back as loud as he could – which really wasn't much, but it was still enough to be heard.

They continued their difficult ascent against the current until they reached the hill's base. "We should be safe from the water for now…let's hope the hawks will have found a way to stop this soon enough…" Titania said as they trotted forward.

Oscar nodded and gasped as he saw Boyd up ahead, seemingly sporting a wound. "Ilyana!" he called behind him as he stopped his horse next to his brother.

"I'm on it," she assured him as she pulled out her heal staff, the familiar blue glow illuminating her face. She then turned her head sideways as she heard some shouts.

"Rhys!"

"No, Kieran, don't!"

Oscar dashed to Marcia as soon as he was sure that Boyd would be alright. "What is it?" he asked while tugging hard at his reigns as his horse was still restless.

Marcia looked around frantically, circling around the waters, searching for something. She didn't pay him any attention.

"Rolf, what happened?" Oscar asked his brother.

Rolf had tears in his eyes as they were kept glued to the water's surface. "Rhys…he…there was an arrow and…he dodged but…he…he slipped and…fell into the torrent…Kieran went after him to get him back…_with_ his horse! Oscar! What will happen to them?" he asked him as he turned his head to him, fear easily readable on his face.

Oscar pulled him up on his horse and sighed. "I don't know, Rolf. Let's trust them both for now. They're better off with a horse in any case, I assure you. Come on now. We have to help Ike." As his brother nodded, he turned his steed around. "Marcia! We're going to help Ike! You stay here and help Kieran and Rhys!"

"Roger!" she called back as she continued to circle the waters, carefully looking for any signs of their friends. Finally a relieved smile broke on her face and she let out a breath as she reached for the rope by her saddle before throwing it down. Kieran's horse was trying to fight the current, but the fall had left her too disoriented to take them out of the raging waters. "Kieran! Grab a hold!" she shouted. As he heard her and did so, she flew back to the closest bank, sighing in relief as she saw strong men such as Gatrie and Muarim just _waiting_ for her to ask them to help her pull the other two to safety. "Gatrie! Muarim! Makalov! Now's the time to show you have some muscles!" she called out as she handed the rope's end to the laguz. "Pull!" she instructed. (In no way did she think that her sponge-brained brother had some worthy muscles, but after all, as his sister she had to give him opportunities to be useful, right?…Drats, she was really going too soft on him…)

With their combined efforts it was a matter of seconds – though it felt like much more time had passed – before their friends were pulled out of the current.

Kieran collapsed on the ground from exhaustion, falling from his horse, Rhys close to him. The horse just waited a few seconds before resting as well. Kieran pat her fondly as he turned to be on his back, taking his helmet off with some difficulty. "Good girl…" he murmured.

Marcia landed her Pegasus and dashed to them, putting an ear to Rhys' chest to see if she could hear his heartbeat. "He's okay. Just drank too much," she said in relief as the others congratulated Kieran. Marcia then carefully pushed Rhys' head back and leaned over him.

"…What are you doing?" Kieran asked with a frown as he supported himself up on his elbows.

"He drank way too much water; he needs to get it out," she replied before placing her mouth over his.

Kieran nodded absent-mindedly, knowing that she was right. For some unknown reason it disturbed him that _she_ was doing it, but he was too tired to argue. Besides, she seemed to know what she was doing as seconds later Rhys was coughing out water and Marcia was heartily clapped on the back.

"Where…?" the Bishop asked weakly as he looked around him in a slight daze.

"You're fine, don't worry," Gatrie assured him. "And you'll have quite the tale to tell!"

"You had a nasty fall, but Kieran and Marcia here brought you back up!" Tormod added as he shivered slightly from the cold.

"Kieran?" Rhys repeated as he turned towards the worn-out Paladin. "You saved me…"

Kieran grinned and waved it off tiredly. "Pah, this doesn't even cover up half the times you helped me!" he assured him as he smiled back, wondering why Rhys' smile had such powers on others – namely on him, of course.

"Look!" Astrid said suddenly as she pointed towards the water. "The level seems to be dropping!"

"Then the fight is over and we won," Muarim commented with a relieved sigh as he saw Tanith fly their way with Ilyana behind her – probably in case there were any wounded amongst them.

"Phew! What a looong day! I _never_ wanna have another day like this!" Marcia exclaimed in relief as she let herself fall onto her back even though she knew that Tanith would criticize her for her lack of endurance and lady-likeness. The rain kept pouring on them, and she was drenched, from head to toe. Raindrops got into her eyes and she narrowed them to lessen it as she breathed heavily. For once, she was just too tired to complain, and the adrenaline rush that still hadn't washed over made her feel like it was all worth it.

Saving friends held much more meaning that any victory in war, she'd never think otherwise.

_**Without A King**_

After the events in Talrega, the Army took a well-deserved break for a few days. They used the time to regroup, recover from their wounds and check their equipments and supplies, for the next battle would be a decisive one: they were planning on marching to Nevassa, the capital of the Daein kingdom.

Jill had been most quiet, but no one begrudged her. She had joined the Crimean army, fought against her country, and had even participated in the battle that cost her father his life. She was angry, she was sad, yet she knew that there was nothing that she could do. She didn't hate Ike. She wished she did, thinking it would have made things easier, but she couldn't hate him. Her closest friend through this troubled time had been Mist, since she knew the pain of losing a father.

Marcia had given her sincere condolences, and felt helpless at not being able to do more. For a long time, she and Jill had been the only flying units of their troops, and as a result had formed a deep bond of trust between them. She was good at cheering people up, yes, but she trusted that this time Mist would be the better help. So these days simply found her harsher on Makalov, as despite herself Jill had awaked the fear of losing a family member in her – and Marcia really didn't want to admit that she worried for him every time he was out of her sight.

It seemed that everyone had come out of this battle with a deep uneasiness in them. Sothe was even quieter, and after much coaxing Tormod had finally gotten it out of him that he was _from_ Daein, and that no matter how much he knew that his countrymen were in the wrong, it still hurt to see war brought upon his homeland this way.

Even Kieran wasn't quite as loud as people had gotten accustomed to. Instead, he walked around camp and only stopped to sigh and shake his head before resuming his walk. Even training didn't do him any good.

That is why he knew that something was wrong.

…No, something was _very_ wrong.

He'd been so distracted during his training that he had barely done more than to lift his axe from the ground. His mind just couldn't stay focused, it had to drift elsewhere. It had to drift back to the last battle, a few days ago.

It had to drift back to…to Rhys. He sighed as he fastened the weapon back to its place on his belt, being careful with the edges. He however forgot that part when he looked up as he heard Rhys' voice, followed by Marcia's.

"What's wrong, Rhys? Not feeling well?" she asked as he chuckled. "Do you need me to kiss it better again?" she asked, pursing her lips together and making smooching noises. "I dun'noud, ya'no!"

…Which probably meant 'I don't mind, you know', Kieran deduced.

Rhys laughed and shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks, Marcia! I'm all right!"

Marcia mock-pouted but shrugged it off, punching his shoulder playfully. "Moocher, is that any way to treat a lady? Hey Kieran! Come, and let us flaunt our courage to Rhys once more!" she called as she skipped over to him. "Hey, you hurt yourself – _again_!" she noted with a frown as she held up his hand.

"Pah! 'Tis but a scratch!" Kieran exclaimed brilliantly. Well, for once he was right, too.

"Aw," Marcia pouted. "And here I was to propose to kiss it all better. Oh well! Pity…I'll go and ask Rhys if he's up to it then…" she trailed off, walking back to the Bishop.

Kieran's blush at that moment had a color that rivaled his armor. "M-Marcia!! Get back here you…you…you _philanderer_!!" he yelled as he set off to chase her while she chanted 'Bull's eye!' happily.

Rhys laughed softly as he watched them go, inwardly wondering whether the two were related – it honestly wouldn't surprise him one bit. He then stopped as he noticed that Kieran had pulled out his axe. "Ah! Kieran, wait! No! Don't wave your axe like that!" he called as he hurried after them. "Kieran! It's dangerous!"

It didn't even feel strange anymore that he worried more about the redhead hurting himself than hurting Marcia when he waved his weapon around without paying attention. Well, at least this time he was there. And he had a heal staff with him.

A few more days passed this way before they reached the capital. Only to find that it had been abandoned by the King. Still, they fought, knowing well the meaning that raising their banner on the Daein Keep would have for the other nations. Ike even managed to convince one of the Generals, a powerful man named Tauroneo, to join their cause.

To their great surprise, the General in charge of keeping the fort was a laguz of the dragon tribe. Yet just as they were about to defeat her, Nasir stepped in and saved her.

Ike took this new betrayal to heart and although Ena, the Daein General, was able to get away, Nasir was carried away as a prisoner.

In the end what should have been a brilliant victory left behind a bittersweet taste to everyone. Daein was theirs for the claim, and yet their country was far from being free. Ashnard, the Mad King of Daein, had only moved his throne to Melior, the Crimean capital, and it was there that they would have to end the war, however long the road.

**TBC**

_Expect the next chapter sometime next week..._


	4. Going Home

_**Rebirth Part IV – Daein II**_

_**Solo**_

Like the battle of Talrega, the fight for Nevassa left them unsatisfied of their victory.

However, there was little time for dissatisfaction. The Begnionite General Zelgius and his detachment had arrived in Nevassa to keep the capital while the Crimean army would return to Crimea. They had to prepare themselves for the long road that would, at last, bring them back home and end this mad war.

Also, for reasons that he did not discuss openly, Ike decided to lead a small group to a nearby temple, taking the Prince Reyson with him. Titania, Boyd, Mist, Rolf, Rhys, Shinon, Gatrie, Soren, Ilyana, Zihark, Volke and the hawks had accompanied him.

The others were left to work on various preparations.

Kieran frowned as he moved his saddle to rest it on a wooden log. Something was wrong with him. He felt like something was missing most of the time, but he couldn't find out what. At times he felt joyful, at others, blue; just like that. Just like now. He loved tending to his horse, though, so he couldn't even begin to think of what could be wrong. It couldn't be Oscar, doing the very same thing a few meters away, either. The moments when they tended to their mounts seemed to have become some kind of unspoken truce. His frown deepening, he sighed as he turned around and picked up a brush.

"What's wrong, Kieran? You look awfully gloomy today," Oscar commented off-handedly as expert fingers eased the knots in his horse's mane.

Kieran snapped out of his thoughts and set to vigorously brush the dust off his mare. "Pah! Why would you care? This must surely be part of your foul plan to extort my worries out of me so you can laugh at them, isn't it?"

"So you _are_ worried about something," Oscar noted calmly with a smile. Really, making Kieran speak was so easy…and it was also amusing, even if truth be told he did worry the slightest bit – although he knew from past experience that Kieran worrying might go from vegetables for his horse to getting a new weapon, or being part of the next battle – and _occasionally_, of course, their good old rivalry.

Kieran turned from him to hide his flush as he clenched his hands in fists. "Ah! How can it be that my eternal rival can read me so easily? But then again, he wouldn't be my eternal rival if he couldn't!"

"And 'he' is still listening," Oscar reminded him quietly, holding back a chuckle.

"Ha!" Kieran whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You _are_ making fun of me! What treacherous plan did you have in mind for when you would have known everything about the emptiness I feel?"

This time Oscar was genuinely surprised and let it show. "You feel empty?"

"Such skilled and perfidious ways to pull forth confessions!" Kieran glared at him and held his chin up high. "And what would you have to say about that?" he asked defiantly.

Oscar sighed as he shook his head. "Don't look at me like I have the answers to everything. Tell me more about it, and then _maybe_ I'll be able to help," he suggested. As the other still looked very much suspicious, he held his out hand. "I promise I won't make fun of you."

Kieran stared hard at the extended hand, as if it might bite him – or mock him, for all that he knew – before sighing. Even if he was a dishonorable coward, Oscar was no liar…wait a minute, he _was_! But holding your hand out like that was some kind of oath, right? No Knight would break such an oath…so, _maybe_, just this once, he could trust him. "Alright," he said at last as he shook the other's hand.

The green-clad Paladin merely smiled back at him, then rested a hand on his hip, indicating he was ready to listen – and trying to hide the amusement he felt at the fact that Kieran had had to think for a good few minutes before shaking his hand.

"But if you break your oath, I'll come after you until you are no more than horse soup, I swear!"

"Yes, yes, Kieran, I know. So?" he urged him tolerantly.

Kieran sighed and looked around as to be sure that no one would overhear anything embarrassing and then leaned in closer to the other. "As of lately, I've been having…chest problems," he started conspicuously.

"Chest…problems…?" Oscar repeated with a frown. Well this could seriously spell trouble. "What sort?"

"A…sort of…clenching, I would say," Kieran replied as he scratched his chin in thoughts.

_Now we're getting somewhere_, the other thought. "And when does it occur?"

His only reply was a shrug. "I have no idea. But it has been happening more and more, especially…no, that's silly!" he stopped himself with a shake of his head.

"If you expect me to help you understand it, you have to tell me everything. It might not be so stu—silly," Oscar coaxed carefully, being careful with his words – Kieran was so very petulant for his own good.

The redhead turned a dubious look to him but finally gave in with a heavy sigh. "It might be a trick of my mind, but I feel it's been happening more and more ever since the battle of Talrega."

Oscar scratched the back of his head as he tried to see what could have happened that day that would trigger such things. Water, maybe?…Nah, that didn't seem too likely…

Looking outside of the makeshift stables, he saw that Marcia was leading her brother away from a dice game by his ear, and he smiled at this.

Well, yes, of course there had been a great event during this battle and Marcia was involved, but… "Kieran, can you describe the feel of this clenching to me?"

The other seemed perplexed at such a request, but crossed his arms over his chest as he tried to find how to best word it. "Well…it's like I'm suddenly pulled in by something…and I feel my heartbeat all throughout my body…and my breath catches in my throat…"

"Does it feel slightly warm?" Oscar asked with a frown.

Kieran's eyes widened as he uncrossed his arms and pointed yet another accusing finger at the other cavalier. "You! I _knew_ it! I _knew_ that this was _your_ doing!"

"Woah, calm down!" Oscar replied quickly as he held his hands up. "Unless it's happening right now, I doubt _I_ have anything to do with it! So? Is it happening?"

"…No," Kieran replied bitingly, almost as if he were disappointed that he had no more legitimate reason to pick a fight with him.

Oscar sighed in relief but still took a precautious step back. "So, tell me, have you noticed that it's been happening around someone in particular?"

Kieran blushed at that, though he couldn't understand why. "Well…hum…" he looked sideways as he mumbled something quickly.

The calm Paladin frowned slightly as he leaned closer. "What? I didn't hear you."

"I_ said_…Rhys…" the other repeated tartly.

"Oh…" Oscar seemed slightly taken aback, but then smiled softly as it made sense. "Oh. So, tell me. What were you thinking about when you jumped in the current to get him during that battle?"

"What's that got to with anything? When a comrade is in danger, it is only natural to help him!" Kieran replied quickly. As he saw that Oscar wanted a complete answer with nothing left out, he sighed and tried to recall the day. As the second ticked by, his frown deepened as he thought about it harder.

"Well?" Oscar asked, wondering if it was really so hard for the other to think back on things…

"Well…" Kieran repeated. He then huffed. "Well that's it. I wasn't thinking about anything. The second after he fell in the water, I was already in after him. No thoughts there, just actions."

Which wasn't unusual for the red-clad Paladin, Oscar had to concede. "And the moment Marcia and the others pulled the two of you to safety?"

"Well…" Kieran said once more. "I felt…thankful, I guess."

Oscar sighed. Either Kieran was dense or he was _really_ dense. Either way he was dense.

"But," Kieran unexpectedly continued, "Inside I…I think I felt more relieved that he was safe…that I had succeeded in keeping him safe…" he admitted softly.

Well, maybe not so dense after all! "You care about Rhys a lot, don't you?" the other asked with a knowing smile.

"Not—not that much more than I do anyone else!" the redhead sputtered as he blushed brightly.

Oscar chuckled and calmly grabbed his shoulders to look him in the eyes. "Make what you will of my opinion, Kieran, but I think you've fallen in love with him."

Kieran's blush deepened and it took him a few seconds to fully process what Oscar said, busy as he was spinning the idea around in his head and feeling the clenching of his chest. "I…I…I _what_?" He shook his head and turned around, slapping the other's hands from his shoulders and starting to pace around. "That…that is _nonsense_! The only love there is in my heart serves my country! I can't…I can't have—"

"Kieran, calm down!" Oscar sighed as the man obviously wasn't listening to him anymore.

"Love—love makes your heart turn weak, and enslaves you to your passions! It takes your freedom away! That is why strong Knights only bear love for their country!—I _am_ a strong Knight!" the man started to ramble.

"Kieran…Kieran!" Sighing, Oscar grabbed his shoulders and shook him quite forcibly a few times. "Have you calmed down?" he asked cautiously as he took a few steps back in case Kieran decided he wanted revenge for the shaking. As he saw him nod absent-mindedly he shook his head. "Really. You are a walking contradiction. If there's one thing you are, it's passionate. Besides, love does not make your heart weak. When I fight, when I kill an enemy soldier, I do not bear any hatred towards him, but I know that if he goes, then there is one less threat to my brothers' lives. When they are with me on the battlefield, I feel them giving me their strength, and I feel capable of doing anything to protect them. That is love."

Kieran shook his head. "But they are your brothers; your blood. That is _not _the same."

Oscar shook his head back and smiled. "I disagree. The feeling remains the same, no matter who you direct it to. And you have already experienced that," he reminded him. "You didn't even pause to think before going in after him. You could have died and it could have been in vain, but that didn't even cross your mind, did it?"

The redhead could only frown at him, wanting nothing more than to tell him he was wrong and wipe that…collected look off his face…but he couldn't, because once more, Oscar was right, and that unnerved him to no end.

Seeing that the other probably needed time to think about and come to terms with it himself, Oscar stepped back and returned to taking care of his horse.

It wasn't until the next day that Ike and his party returned from the temple. Apparently they had met more resistance than they had expected and had decided to spend the night there instead of traveling in the dark.

Oscar smiled as he saw Boyd and Rolf waving at him alongside Rhys. He walked in quick strides and was soon to their side. "I'm glad you're alright…" he said as he rested his hands on their shoulders, pulling them in a brief hug.

Marcia appeared behind them and grabbed Rhys' shoulders before hugging him. "When we got the message that one of the healers was wounded, we were all so worried!" she exclaimed as she shook the other slightly.

"Don't…worry…Marcia…I'm…fine…you can…stop…shaking me…now!" Rhys managed to get out as he laughed at the other's behavior.

Marcia pulled back and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Woops, guess I overdid it, didn't I? I'm really glad you're safe though," she said with a nod.

The bishop nodded back and smiled warmly. "It's good to be back…"

Oscar nodded and smiled at him. "Well, before you go and get some rest, there's someone who's been very much worried about you that you have to reassure."

Minutes later, Rhys tiptoed to look around carefully and smiled as he spotted Kieran. Right where Oscar said he would be, tending to his horse – "for what has to be the twentieth time since yesterday", he'd added with a chuckle. He carefully made his way to the man in the stables and coughed slightly to get his attention. He knew from past experience that walking too close to and startling Kieran was not a very wise course of action as the man tended to strangle first and question after.

Kieran raised his head and turned around, dropping his brush when he saw the other redhead standing a few feet away. "R-Rhys…" his eyes trailed over the other's body and he frowned as he saw the blood that spotted his clothes. He was by his side in an instant. "When—how?—you're wounded—we need to—" he started to ramble as he held the other at arm's length.

The bishop chuckled and placed a hand over the man's mouth. "I'm alright, Kieran. This isn't my blood, it's Ilyana's, and she's alright too now," he reassured him with a smile.

Only, Kieran, being his flamboyant self, and being known for acting on impulses quite often, did just that. Acted on an impulse. And pulled the other close, holding him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're safe…" he said sincerely.

Rhys blinked a few times and blushed as he didn't know how to react. "Did you…did you really worry that much for me…?" he asked in surprise as a soft smile made its way to his lips.

"Well of course! Who else would care where I stick my axe during training?" Kieran asked back as he was blushing too but didn't even care because _Rhys was alright_.

Rhys chuckled and smiled happily, feeling a comfortable warmth in his chest. "Kieran, I'm…really happy that you feel that way, but release your hold a little, your armor is pushing against my chest quite hard…" he requested as the other's embrace was keeping him from breathing normally.

"Of course!" Kieran exclaimed as he pulled back. "I'm sorry I didn't think of that…I just acted on an impulse, you know…" he said with a blush.

The other shook his head with a bright smile and waved it off. "Don't apologize, this time I can't say I don't like your impulse…" he assured him.

The redheaded paladin grinned back and then thought of something. "Ah! But surely, you'd want to rest, and change out of those bloodied clothes…and here I am, keeping you!"

Rhys laughed heartily and shook his head. "I don't mind, don't worry…but you do have a point…I feel exhausted…well then, I'll leave you to your activities and go refresh myself…we'll talk some more later. Call me if you feel the urge to practice!" he said with a wink.

Kieran chuckled happily and crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course! You have not heard the last of Crimean Royal Knight Fifth Platoon Captain Kieran!" he said loudly as the other left. As he was gone, he sighed and turned around back to his horse. He gently pat her neck and couldn't help but smile warmly as he thought of the other, sighing happily as he was safe.

But that didn't mean that Oscar was right, alright? He was just happy for a comrade's safety. Nothing less, nothing more.

_**The Great Bridge**_

The army was drawing nearer to Crimea. Soon, they would reach the border between the two warring countries, the Riven Bridge. Soon, they would fight to free Crimean towns instead of fighting to claim Daein ones.

Ranulf had joined them with good news from Gallia, and this more than anything inspired Ike to lead his army through quickly and efficiently.

The Daein General Petrine herself had been in charge of the defenses, and the bridge was laden with traps and catapults of all sorts. The crossing itself was the battle's true hardship, at the flying units had been especially weary of the stray arrows that fused. Once the bridge was taken however, the battle ended quickly, despite the numerous reinforcements that their enemy received.

Jill had been back in full force for this battle, and had managed to convince a wyvern rider and former pupil of her father to join their side. Haar was a mighty warrior that they were all happy not to fight against, and once the battle was over he exchanged a few words with Ike before flying off – to _sleep_, they later all found out.

Ike and Elincia were very pleased with the progress, and it was Ranulf who pointed out to them that another human was around, spying on them. The spy was easily found, and to the army's great surprise and joy was none other than Elincia's former bodyguard, the Lady Lucia. With her arrival came the certitude that Crimea had not crumbled and that retainers and soldiers were still fighting in the shadows for their freedom. This urged them to take a detour and meet these valiant warriors, hiding in Castle Delbray.

However, the march would wait for the next day; the army was exhausted, and the Daein prisoners had to be properly imprisoned, not to mention that a garrison had to stay behind and secure their newly acquired position.

Still, this evening was one of celebration as finally they had set their feet back on the Crimean soil, and Elincia insisted that the soldiers be treated to a handsome feast, knowing full well that entertaining their spirits was the first step towards victory.

So they feasted, and drank, and more than ever, Boyd was very much in love with Tanith. "Rhys! I have to tell her!" he suddenly exclaimed to his friend as he dropped his cup of ale. "I'll burst if I don't!"

Rhys shared a look with Oscar before he smiled tolerantly at his friend. "Well she's just there, Boyd; on the other side!"

Boyd suddenly paled as he looked at her once more. All of his resolve seemed to abandon him at that instant. "No," he replied in a strangely strangled voice. "I need practice! Come on!" he said as he grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him away from the festivities.

"So," Rhys started as Boyd had finally let go of his arm. "What did you say you wanted from me?"

Boyd smiled sheepishly at that and chuckled nervously, all the while glancing around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "Well, see, you know me! I'm not too good at romancing and stuff! But Tanith she…she deserves to be romanced! That's why I need to practice! A speech! To let Tanith know about my feelings for her!"

"You do realize that calling it a 'speech' before-hand does not reassure me at all regarding your performance, don't you?" Rhys asked carefully. As Boyd looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he explained himself furthermore. "Boyd. You're trying to court her, not bore her to tears." At the other's crestfallen look and starting pout, he chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, all right, let's hear this wonder."

Boyd looked up happily and beamed at him. "All right then! I'm going to pretend you're her and I'm confessing, okay? Just stand there and look serious and handsome, that'll do!" he assured him.

"Do you want me to get something to stuff my chest with while you're at it?" Rhys asked nonchalantly as he fought hard to remain serious.

"Rhys!" Boyd exclaimed with stars in his eyes. "That's it! That's perfect!"

Rhys took a few steps back as he held his hands up, frowning. "Hey, I meant that as a joke, you know. I am _not_ stuffing my chest with anything!"

"No, not that! But the humor! The witty retort! That's so her…" the other replied with a dreamy look.

"Just remember that _that_ is _me_ at the moment, okay?" the bishop requested as he walked back closer.

The green haired man ignored his comment and closed his eyes to take a deep breath before cracking his neck and stretching his arms over his shoulders.

"Boyd, it's a confession, not a sparing match," the other reminded him in a humored voice.

Boyd paid him no mind and finally stood before him. "Dearest Tanith–"

"That doesn't really sound like something you'd say…" Rhys commented perplexed. "Unless you were writing her a letter," he conceded with a nod as he thought about it.

"_Dearest Tanith_, I…no, that's not right," the axe-man sighed.

"Just be yourself, Boyd. That's the best way to get her to like you back," Rhys assured him as he steadied him by placing his hands on his shoulders and shaking him the slightest bit.

Boyd nodded and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "It's just that I want her to be impressed…" His blush deepened at the other's look and he shrugged. "Anyway. Ready? Now comes the real thing! And don't interrupt this time!"

Rhys nodded and waited patiently.

"Every new moment that we spend together only makes me surer of one thing: my feelings for you are growing stronger each day," Boyd started, slightly motivated that Rhys had not interrupted him so far. Boldly, he grabbed his hands and held them in his. "I know I may not be the most refined or charming warrior out there, but I am gentle, and sincere. I would never harm you, and on my life I would never let any harm befall upon you."

Rhys smiled and nodded at him, squeezing his hands encouragingly, resisting the urge to laugh since Boyd was obviously trying very hard, tipsy as he was.

"Beloved one," Boyd broke off when Rhys gave him that look again, "Hem, I mean, I…If you would let me, I'd shower you with my love and devotion. Feel…my heart races only for you…" he said as he brought the other's hands to rest on his chest, above his heart.

"Yeah, I can feel it!" Rhys replied with a teasing smile, resisting the urge to roll his eyes playfully and just tell him to sleep the alcohol off.

Boyd grinned and locked eyes with him. "Wouldn't now be the perfect moment to place in a kiss?"

"Well as long as you don't rush it I guess it's okay…you'll know pretty quickly, I'm sure…" Rhys replied with a slight shrug, wincing mentally as he imagined what Tanith's bad reaction would be like – and how he would have to be at the ready with a _mend_ staff.

Meanwhile, Marcia had abducted Kieran in the middle of supper.

"Marcia! I demand to know where you are taking me!" As he got no reply, Kieran growled and snatched his arms back from the smaller girl. "How dare you abduct me like that in the middle of supper?"

"Gee, talk any lower and the people over in Goldoa won't hear you anymore!" Marcia commented irritably as she grabbed his arm once more and pulled him forward. "Hush now, you're going to ruin everything," she whispered urgently.

Kieran grudgingly complied when something occurred to him. "And what, pray tell, is this 'everything'?"

"'Everything' is simply the long-awaited moment when Boyd will finally confess his feelings," Marcia explained quietly, carefully looking around for any signs of the other two. "I'd rather die than miss this! And it might inspire _you_ to get a move and do the same!" she muttered to she stopped as she spotted them and crouched, pulling Kieran along with her. She then turned to him, placed a finger on her lips and then drew it across her neck, emphasizing it with a very meaningful look in her eyes. "He's probably gonna talk to Rhys and then do it!"

"Pah!" Kieran scoffed under his breath before following her dutifully.

…Marcia could be scary when she wanted to…he had to admit that.

As he looked up, he saw the Boyd with Rhys and frowned as he strained himself to hear their conversation.

Rhys smiled as he gently pat Boyd's head. "When you're sober, you'll be a happy man," he hoped out loud.

Boyd nodded back with a grin before he pulled him in his arms. "Rhys, you're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time! Anyone would be so lucky to have you! I'd be lost without you! I love you!" he exclaimed as he held him tightly.

The healer chuckled as his breath was knocked out by the other's embrace. "Thanks Boyd. Even if you're drunk, it means a lot to me," he assured him as he gingerly returned his impromptu hug.

"I love you Rhys!" Boyd repeated.

"Yeah yeah, I love you too…now sober up, okay?"

Marcia's eyes bulged out of her head and she wanted to burst out laughing. "Priceless! He's so drunk!" she whispered with glee as she turned to Kieran. But he wasn't listening to her. His eyes were wide open, and she could see that the more Boyd said, the more anger replaced surprise as the dominant emotion in the Knight next to her. "Kieran…" she tried again, reaching out to take a hold of his arm so he wouldn't do anything rash.

Kieran then abruptly turned around and started making his way back to the feast.

Marcia frowned worriedly at him and shot one last glance at the other two laughing together before following the Knight. As she fell in steps with him, her frown deepened and she wrapped her arms around one of his own, pulling on it and trying to cheer him up with a big smile and a wink. "Kieran, you do realize that Boyd was drunk, right? And that this was purely platonic!"

And it was then, when he didn't even try to push her back and chastise her for her lack of seriousness, that she understood how hurt he really was.

"Aw, Crackers!" she cursed to herself as she stomped on the ground unhappily. "What a nut-head!"

"So a Pegasus Knight can't even get a date out of a Crimean Knight? My, these are troubled times indeed," commented a sleepy voice from behind her.

Had she been a laguz, Marcia would have growled at this. Instead, she frowned as she turned to see a knight clad in black armor looking at her boringly. "At least I know where my loyalties lie," she replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Haar nearly smirked at this, and yawned. "Well, I guess as I said, these are troubled times," he offered with a shrug. "But you needn't worry about watching your back, not for me anyhow."

She nodded slowly at this. "Oh I know; the hawks are keeping their _eyes_ and _ears_ on you," she replied cheekily.

Haar blinked sleepily and shrugged as he walked past her. "Well then I hope that their eyes are as pretty as yours, Miss Stampede," he replied as he waved his hand about and disappeared amongst the soldiers.

Marcia was perplexed as she watched him go. What an infuriating man! (And a Wyvern Rider, too! Her sworn rival – nay, enemy!) She didn't know whether to feel insulted or on the contrary flattered by his words.

At any rate, she was amused. Because Ulki had surely heard, and he was probably laughing – internally, of course – at Janaff because of what Haar had said about the hawks' eyes being _pretty_. She was only sad she couldn't see them right now.

She then gasped as she remembered Kieran. "Nutzers! I've got to stop him before he kills someone!" she exclaimed to herself as she broke into a mad dash to find one angry red-clad paladin.

Back at the camp, Oscar sighed as one of his armors' straps broke. "Oho…I hope nothing bad's happened to Boyd…he does worry me when he's had a little too much to drink…" he though to himself as he took of the armor to check it. Finally he shook his head and set to find a way to fix his broken strap – it wouldn't do to go to battle with a crumbling armor, now would it?

As he was walking to Mist – after all, she always had everything to help everyone – he paused as his instincts picked up a set of very unhappy vibrations coming his way. Holding his armor to his chest just in case, he relaxed as he saw Kieran strolling his way, jaw clenched tightly, Marcia vainly trying to calm him down. Most people would have ran for their lives, but after all, he was very well versed in the art of surviving Kieran – calmness was all it took, really. But as the man neared him, he noticed that something was _really_ wrong, and unconsciously he pressed the armor closer to his body. "Kieran? What's–"

The red-haired knight stopped him with a glare and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You…YOU! You squinty, dirty, cheaty, double-timing…! YOU TRICKED ME!" he started angrily.

Oscar blinked at him and shared a quick look with the Pegasus Knight. The accusations weren't all that unusual, but this time Kieran really seemed upset with something, and it wasn't simply his ego speaking. Therefore he could only blink at him and reply with a very eloquent: "Eh?"

"Don't play dumb!" Kieran almost exclaimed as he grabbed a fistful of his shirt to yank him forward, glaring at him full force, ignoring the clunking sound the other's armor made as it fell to the ground. "You went and spouted those crazy ideas into my head, while you knew all along that your brother – that sleazy…! – was going to confess!"

The green-haired knight raised an eyebrow and carefully and gently removed the other's hands from his collar, bending down to pick up his discarded chest plate. "Kieran, you're going to have to be more precise that that. Which one of my brothers confessed what to whom? And what are those crazy ideas that you accuse me of having put into your head?"

_You certainly don't need anyone's help for that_, Marcia thought. Normally she would have said it aloud, but she firmly believed that at this precise moment they would be her last words. "You need to calm down, Kieran. Killing him won't do you any better," she advised calmly instead.

Kieran frowned at them and crossed his arms over his chest. "Pah! Don't play dumb, Oscar! That walking heap of muscles confessed his undying love to Rhys and from the looks of it, it was mutual!" he replied acidly.

"Boyd did _what_?!" Oscar seriously couldn't believe that. Boyd would never…he and the others had started to go crazy because of Boyd's endless speeches about Tanith's beauty and perfection! "Kieran…are you absolutely sure? Boyd's been going on about his love for _Tanith_ for months now!" he said with a skeptic look.

"_Anyone would be lucky to have you! I'd be lost without you! I love you!_ I think that's quite explicit, wouldn't you say?" Kieran asked tartly as he quoted what he had heard.

Marcia wanted to commend his good memory for once, but once again, she decided to keep her comments to herself.

"I had no idea he was so drunk…" Oscar frowned as he imagined his butch brother spouting such phrases left and right. "This is a huge misunderstanding…" he started as he shook his head.

"Pah! Don't act like you didn't know!" Kieran snapped back sourly. "And you had to go and confuse me like that about _loving_ Rhys!"

"I won't take that back, I'm still convinced it's true, and so is Marcia!" Oscar replied with a shrug as he held up a finger.

Kieran turned burning eyes to her and she weakly chuckled. "I'll just…stay out of this one, okay guys?" she decided in a small voice.

Oscar sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Anyway. That thing with him and Boyd, on the other hand, that's just _not true_. They're best friends! Boyd is _drunk_, on top of that," he repeated as he poked his chest repeatedly.

Kieran glared at him and huffed. "Don't try to look for excuses, your brother is unforgivable."

Oscar cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Why? Last I checked it wasn't _unforgivable_ to confess to the one you love," he stated calmly.

Kieran flared and poked an accusing finger at his chest. "Ha! You just admitted that–"

"I didn't admit anything. I'm certain that Boyd isn't in love with Rhys," Oscar interrupted him, taking a step back to avoid the other's poking finger. "But even if that were the case, what's it to you? I thought you didn't care for love?"

Kieran flushed brightly and spoke even louder. "You…_you_! You and your brothers are just wicked tricksters!"

"Hey, don't bring my brothers into this! You're just too stubborn to admit you're jealous!" Oscar said back also raising his voice as he took a step closer, his armor lying once more on the floor, forgotten for now.

"I'm not jealous! You're trying to make me believe that, just like you tried to make me believe that I loved Rhys!" Kieran continued.

"And you denied it, so why would you care if he and Boyd got together anyway?" the green-clad knight asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because I don't want him to be with anyone if it's not with me!" Kieran snapped back before turning around and storming off angrily.

He however didn't go very far, because it took him exactly two steps and a half to realize what he had just said.

"Wow, jerky!" Marcia commented as she looked at Oscar in awe.

"Phew…" Oscar shook his head and raised a hand to his forehead. He had almost never gotten angry and raised his voice at someone like that, but…Kieran and his stubbornness had really asked for it. And besides, the redhead had finally admitted it. "Kieran," he started with a sigh, "I meant what I said. Boyd has been smitten with Tanith ever since she joined with our army. Ask anyone. He and Rhys are only good friends," he said reassuringly.

Kieran only nodded absent-mindedly, staying silent, but he looked so lost that the other wasn't sure he'd even really heard him. He had, after all, just admitted to everything he had so vehemently denied in the past…

**TBC**

_And there we have our Kieran bursting into even mroe madness...Lol...I plan on finishing this during the week-end, so stay tuned!  
I'd also like to take the opportunity to thank A_Someone for his/her review, as I didn't have anywhere to send my thanks to._


	5. Rebirth

_And there it is: the final chapter. I hope you'll like it, and I'd like to take the opportunity to thank again the reviewers. And to you who read but don't review, well, thanks for reading at any rate!_

_**Rebirth Part V - Finale**_

_**Battle Reunion**_

The next morning, another retainer showed up at the camp, and be it for his dress-up or his manners, he did not go unnoticed. Bastian, count of Fayre, was a very lively man. Sadly, he brought ill news about their forces in Delbray Castle, and it didn't take long for Elincia and Ike to decide to march to their aid with a full regiment.

Boyd was unhappy, not because he was hung-over, but because there went his chance to confess to Tanith. On top of it, Marcia and Rhys had taken it upon them to imitate him in his semi-drunken state while they traveled, and he was far from being amused. This changed, however, when Marcia told them of how Kieran had assumed that they loved each other.

"Ha ha! Now there's a man who doesn't need to be drunk to imagine the wildest things!" Boyd exclaimed happily as he laughed loudly.

"Seriously though, Rhys! If you want something to happen there, you're gonna have to be the one to take the first step!" Marcia assured him with a roll of her eyes. "He's a complete whacko! I'm sure even Boyd would be better at courting!"

"Hey! That hurts! Rhys, tell her! I wasn't that bad, was I?" Boyd asked with a hurt frown.

Rhys merely shrugged innocently and shook his head. "Can't remember," he dismissed as he turned to Marcia to whisper 'horribly cute'.

Boyd crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "I hate you," he declared.

"It's not what you were saying last night!" Rhys replied brightly.

"Marcia's right!" Boyd decided as he ignored him. "You need to make the first step. But I'm beginning to wonder whether you won't be disappointed!"

"What do you mean?" Rhys asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…does Kieran know anything about _being_ with someone? Does he even know _how_ to kiss or to…_you know_?" he asked with a pointed look that went down his body.

The healer frowned as he followed his look. "Oh. _That_," he said with a nod as he understood, suddenly wondering whether Boyd was right or not.

Marcia laughed loudly at this, her eyes getting teary. "You guys are too much!" she declared as she wiped her tears with her cape. "_Honestly_. Boyd, you're no better off! You know, anyone else in this army, even _General Ike_, and I'm sure you'd be having the wildest nights and fulfilling your wildest fantasies! But Kieran? And _Tanith_? Mwa ha ha ha! Dream on, boys!"

The two boys shared a look at that, and other soldiers looked at the trio funnily – because of Marcia's laughter of course.

"Think about it," she said as she straightened herself on her saddle – Fooney had landed before and was simply trotting next to the boys. "Kieran? _Dominate_ someone in a bed? Tanith? Being _submissive_ to someone in a bed? Ha! Right! So not in their character!"

"Aren't you exaggerating?" Rhys asked as Boyd was suddenly very troubled.

Marcia sent them a meaningful look at this. "It's obvious that Kieran mixes up feelings like respect, love and adoration! He respects you a great deal, and in that sense, he would feel like bedding you would be the greatest offense he could ever do you! The fact that you're a man would just add more to this, as he would never allow himself to question your virility this way!" she started in a quieter voice. "And I've lived under Tanith for years – I've never seen her give so much as a smile to a man. And really, there was a canteen of money awaiting the person who would find her with someone, so I would know!" she assured them.

The two yet again shared confused looks before Boyd shook his head. "But Rhys _wants_ Kieran to question his virility that way! And I _don't_ _want_ Tanith to submit herself to me!" he replied in a hushed voice.

Marcia laughed again at this and shrugged happily. "Boys, make no mistake, I would love for you to prove me wrong!" she guaranteed them with a wink. "Fooney knows it would do you a great deal of good!"

"You are such a flirt, Marcia!" Rhys accused her as he mock-hit her leg with his staff. "What about _your_ love-life? We haven't seen you with anyone since Zihark in Sienne!"

"Ooh, that's a long time ago," Boyd said with a nod, smirking at her blush.

"Zihark likes Ilyana a lot…" she replied with a sigh. "But…if you want to have fun some night, he comes highly recommended by yours truly: he's gentle and open-minded!" she assured them with yet another wink.

"Aahh!" Boyd exclaimed. "Are you happy now? I'm never gonna be able to look him in the eyes again!" he said as he threw up his arms and went ahead to sulk on his own.

Rhys laughed at this and shook his head. "Oh Marcia…you _do_ torture him so…"

Marcia raised an eyebrow at him before she instructed Fooney to take off. "What makes you so sure I was joking? And Zihark thinks you're quite eye-catching!" she said with a shrug before Fooney flew off to join the hawks as a scouting party.

"The thing with her is I never know when she's serious…" Rhys muttered to himself as he kept on walking.

From this day on however, he was never able to look Zihark in the eyes, to Marcia's greatest amusement.

The truth, however, was that as soon as Rhys had mentioned _her_ love life, quite to her displeasure, Marcia had thought about Haar the sleepy and grumpy and annoying wyvern rider. And she hated it. Because she did not like him. He was an insufferable good-looking lazybones riding about on an oversized lizard – which was probably grumpy like its master anyway. Nothing more.

Had she thought good-looking? Drats. Where had that thought come from? Well, it would just have to go back there and never return. Because he wasn't. And she didn't want to think about him anyway. And she didn't even like him, so why think about him? Right, focus on patrolling the skies.

And she would forever remember that patrol as a bumpy one.

The discussion left everyone lightheaded for the battle ahead, at any rate. Finally, they came to the aid of fellow Crimeans, and fought by their side valiantly until every last Daein soldier had been defeated or captured. The Lord Geoffrey, highest in command and former right-hand to the commander of the Crimean Royal Knights, welcomed them with opened arms and a triumphant smile.

The night was spent in the castle itself, and even more than any other night was punctuated with much partying, and drinking, and dancing, for the soldiers were happy to find new Crimean brothers and to celebrate this reunion.

Invigorated by this, and purposefully not having drunk too much, Boyd finally left to tell Tanith of his love, and Rhys had to physically restrain Marcia from following him to eavesdrop.

"So…" she commented as she squirmed in her seat, looking around to see if she could spot Boyd or Tanith. "Boyd might finally get lucky tonight…when's it gonna be _your_ turn?" she asked him with a mighty grin.

Rhys raised an eyebrow at her and filled her cup with ale. "Drink, and be quiet. He looks happy tonight, he has the right to celebrate," he replied as he looked at Kieran who was indeed looking very happy as he talked loudly with his fellow Royal Knights.

"Aw, Rhys…you're such a doodoo-head…" she told him with a slurred smile as she emptied her cup and refilled it. "You and me we'd make a terrific couple – provided we were attracted to each other, of course!" she admitted with a sigh. "But kissing you…no offense, but it would feel like kissing my brother…"

Rhys grimaced slightly as he wondered whether he ought to be offended, or whether she was just speaking metaphorically. "Yes, I feel the same…" he assured her as he gently rubbed her back.

At this she turned round eyes to him. "Kissing me would feel like kissing my brother to you?" she asked in shock.

Mentally, he tried to recall the number of cups she'd had, but really, there hadn't been _that_ many, had there? "I meant it would feel like kissing my sister," he replied patiently.

She nodded at that, satisfied. "You need to introduce me to her sometime. I bet she's as good-looking as you!" she said with a decided nod. Never mind that he was an only child and that he'd already told her as much in the past.

"Yes Marcia, of course," he replied tolerantly as he berated himself for having given her _more_ alcohol before.

Marcia suddenly frowned as she looked around the room. "He's not here," she slurred out unhappily.

"Who isn't?" Rhys asked curiously as he looked around distractedly.

"_Him_," she replied as though it was obvious. At Rhys' questioning glance she developed her statement. "Haar. You know – tall, black armor, eye-patch, scale-bag rider, good-looking, sleepy, annoying – _Haar_," she told him.

Rhys raised an eyebrow at this and smiled. "Haar?" he repeated.

She frowned at his amusement and groaned. "Jerky, I said 'good-looking' again, didn't I?" she asked as she buried her face in her hands. "I do so _not_ think he is, alright? It's the _alcohol_ talking," she clarified.

The healer merely smiled at her and gently pat her shoulder. There was silence for a moment before he spoke again, quite innocently. "So…_Haar_?"

Marcia nearly wept as she vowed never to drink so much again.

Meanwhile, Boyd faced the most…important, life-shaping and frightening moment of his life. He had walked up to Tanith, freezing up as soon as she had turned to look at him.

"Sir Boyd? Is something the matter?" she asked with a frown.

Boyd forced himself to snap out of it and shook his head at her. "General Tanith I…wondered…w-whether I could be so…so bold as to—as to…" he gulped as her eyes bore into his. "I have…f-found myself becoming increasingly a-attra-attached to you, ever since you've joined us!" he finally let out, blushing brightly.

Tanith didn't know how to react at first, for this she would have never imagined. "Sir Boyd…am I to understand that you are asking permission to court me?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Boyd's face nearly fell – he knew nothing of traditions and proper courting and all of that! But he felt so filled with joy that he only nodded eagerly. "I—yes."

Tanith studied him carefully for a short moment before she looked aside. "Very well. I suppose that you _are_ a fine man, even if a bit boorish, but that would be part of your charm," she replied with the faintest hint of a smile.

Boyd's heart was trying to get free by banging against his ribcage at that. But when Tanith smiled – _smiled_! – at him before bidding him a good night and leaving, his whole body felt like it was jailing his heart.

And thus was Boyd found unconscious in the hall, with a big silly grin stuck on his face for all to see.

_**Strange Lands**_

Once the army was well-rested and re-supplied, Ranulf left with Ike and a small division to reunite with Gallian detachments awaiting them near the border, in the mountain slopes or the Marhaut Range.

The enemy had been there in hiding, and the path itself had been as dangerous as the soldiers they fought, and sometimes even more. They were all sure it would've been much harder without Boyd, too.

As nearly everyone had immediately known, Tanith had allowed him to court her. Therefore, in his mind, quite simply, he was the happiest man alive. This filled him with a never-ending surge of energy that he directed to his muscles, and so few enemies stood a chance against him.

The others had been greatly amused by this, especially as Boyd had even asked Bastian how to properly 'court a lady' – that is, before Oscar and Marcia assured him that following his intuition would be better than to try and carry out Bastian's advice.

But Boyd's vigor wasn't wasted on the soldiers; it inspired them to surprising ends. Among them, Largo (their newest recruit, a berserker and friend of Callill's) and Kieran were the wildest, right next to the smitten axe-man on the frontlines.

As they returned to the camp, the soldiers were quite relaxed, despite their trying battle. But their spirits were up, because Gallian units were coming back with them – and they never forgot that the Gallians were the first to come to their aid.

Marcia squirmed in her saddle as she watched Boyd and Tanith walk away together.

"What is it, Marcia?" Rhys asked her from his seat behind her on Fooney.

The rider shook her head and sighed. "I just can't get used to seeing commander Tanith with a man…and she looks actually _pleased_!" she admitted as she directed Fooney towards her tent.

The healer chuckled at this and shook his head at her. "Well _I'm_ not used to seeing Boyd so smitten," he assured her, closing his eyes as the Pegasus landed – it still made him uneasy no matter how much he trusted Marcia's riding skills.

The pink haired girl nodded as he dismounted and then helped her down. "I can imagine…so…now that our Boydie's all happy, what about you? How are things on the Kieran front?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she put down her weapons and took off her cape before moving towards Fooney's saddle.

Rhys sighed at that as he sat down on a nearby stump. "What 'front'? He spends all his time with the retainers and the Royal Knights!" he replied with a frown.

Marcia frowned to herself as she put the bridle down next to the saddle and the head guard on the ground. "Beat some sense into him?" she proposed only half-jokingly.

He smiled at her as he shook his head before he got up, lightly dusting himself off. "At any rate, I feel like just rolling over in my cot and sleeping for a month. I broke _two_ staves during this battle," he told her wearily.

She smiled in sympathy and rubbed his arm comfortingly. "But you saved a lot of us!" she replied brightly. "Nighty night!" she wished him after having placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Don't let the bedbugs bite!"

"See you at _dinner_, Marcia," Rhys replied with a laugh before he gently pat her cheek and left to walk to his own tent.

Marcia smiled as she watched him go, shaking her head as she turned back to her Pegasus, gently running her fingers through his mane.

"You know, for an apple-eating bag of feathers it actually impressed me today," said a mocking voice from behind her.

Marcia grinned tiredly as she didn't turn to him. "And your overgrown lizard didn't smell _so_ bad," she replied cheekily.

Haar chuckled at her and nodded his thanks. "I'll let him know you thought so," he promised with a yawn. There was silence for a moment as she ignored him and he studied her. "Are you with the healer?" he asked quite suddenly in a tired voice.

She froze as she understood what he meant and turned to him to send him _a look_. "Are you _alright_?" she asked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you wish you were?" he asked again as he mirrored her look – except he looked more _bored_ than annoyed, of course.

"Do _you_ have a death wish?" Marcia grabbed her lance as she said this, walking closer to him.

Haar was very much unfazed by her threats. "Good," he said, as though the situation was normal.

Marcia narrowed her eyes at him and smirked. "You must've spent too much time flying too high with that smelly scale-bag of yours, your head is getting foggy," she teased.

"And you must have banged your head a lot while picking apples for _your_ smelly flying animal," he countered as he rested a hand on his hip, his one eye looking into hers steadily.

The staring contest continued until quite suddenly his lips were on hers, and his hands were on her back – and wow! – and wasn't he yawning just a moment ago?

"Wha—what about—Jill?" Marcia asked against his lips as she ran her hands through his hair, her lance having hit the grass with a muted sound.

"Cute kid," he replied as though things were normal before he kissed her greedily, his hands already working on the straps of her armor.

Normally at this point Marcia would have hit him hard right where it hurts, but she had to admit, for someone who was always so sleepy Haar knew when to be awake.

"Mr. Haar? Where are you? Mr. Haaaaaar?"

Haar very nearly groaned as he pulled back from her, his eye scanning the sky. "Or not so cute in the end…" he muttered to himself as he placed a finger on Marcia's lips. "Hush! She'd say I was ravishing you or something."

She wanted to point out that he very much was but she was feeling too breathless to do so. In the end she sighed as she pushed him somewhat gently. "Go on. Must be important if she's calling," she told him.

"Well this is important too," he replied as he still hadn't looked down from the sky, his arms remaining by her side.

Marcia shook her head as she pushed them down and grabbed his face to look him in the eye. "Jill was terribly hurt by her father's death. I never thought I'd see her happy again until _you_ showed up. Go be a big brother, Haar. I'm not going anywhere – well, except maybe Zihark's tent if he asks but—"

"_Not_ funny," he replied with a frown.

Marcia winked at him as she turned back to Fooney. "Hey, 'Mr. Haar', I never said I was gonna be easy!" she reminded him with a raised eyebrow. "You still insulted Fooney!"

Haar rolled his eye at her and then smirked before yawning once more. "Fine, have it your way…see you another time, then!" he said lightly as he turned to go 'be a big brother' to Jill.

Marcia blushed as he left, groaning as she let her forehead rest on her Pegasus' neck. "Oh Fooney…what boo-boo have I gone and gotten myself into?" she sighed deeply and raised her fingers to her lips, frowning. "A _big_ boo-boo," she replied as a smile tugged at her lips.

A very, _very_ big, _big_ boo-boo.

_**Clash!**_

Their next opponent was a man of renown, one of Daein's famed four riders: Bertram. He occupied the Fort Pinell, awaiting their army on their way to the capital. His troops had been well-trained, and the man himself was strong, as could be expected – albeit obviously deranged.

But this battle nonetheless marked a turning point in the war for the Crimean Liberation Army, because for the first time, the Princess Elincia fought alongside her troops, leading them into battle herself. Many had firstly been more worried about her safety than they were about victory, but she had sooner proved herself a valorous fighter and a valuable healer, and this only served to heighten the army's spirits and add more fuel to their will to fight.

So it was that once the battle was won, the Crimeans felt truly united in its victory, and at the camp, they allowed themselves to celebrate fully, all praising their princess' name. The retainers and the Royal Knights in particular were extremely proud and showed it unreservedly.

At one point Kieran even sought out Ike and – for the thousandth time – thanked him for having rescued the princess Elincia in the first place.

Ike had nodded at him, knowing that saying anything would only incite him to say _more_, and had turned to Oscar pleadingly.

The Paladin smiled in amusement at this and mouthed 'Rhys' to his leader.

Ike nodded at him and cleared his throat. "But you know Kieran, it's Rhys you should thank – he healed her when we found her," he told the other, sighing in relief as he saw that the plan worked.

"Why yes, you are absolutely right!" Kieran declared brightly as he set out to find Rhys.

"You know what the worst part is?" Ike asked Oscar as the Knight left. "It's that he's not even drunk."

"Alcohol makes him sleepy," Oscar replied with a nod. "I suppose that means he can't be _livelier_."

"_That's_ a damned nice way of putting it," the commander replied with a shake of his head.

Meanwhile, Kieran had found Rhys, and had thanked him brightly (to the other's amusement as he understood Ike's ruse).

"Why, thank you Kieran, that's…very nice of you," he told him with a smile. "Princess Elincia was indeed very inspiring today," he admitted as they walked together.

"Wasn't she? She was a most radiant vision! Our very own Goddess of Victory! I cannot wait to serve as Royal Knight under Queen Elincia! I wish the war would end quickly so I could see this day! Huzzah! Long live the Queen!" he declared happily.

Rhys frowned as he heard the other's words. "Do you really mean that…?" he asked quietly.

Kieran stopped in his tracks and turned back to him with a puzzled look. "Mean what?"

"That you can't wait to rejoin knight service…as soon as this war is over…" Rhys said slowly, swallowing a lump in his throat.

The redhead nodded, still perplexed. "Why, of course! It is after all my greatest pride! As Lord Geoffrey said, we shall regain the strength and pride that were once ours, and raise Crimea from the ashes of war!"

"But do you necessarily have to be a royal soldier in order to do that?" Rhys asked as he looked up at him. "Do you really think that it's the only way to accomplish something for Crimea?"

"Well, no, of course not," the other conceded.

Rhys' frown deepened and he looked down. "Then don't."

"Wha—?" the red-clad paladin asked with a very confused look on his face. "You don't mean…"

"Stay with us!" the bishop interrupted him as he looked up. Well…Marcia did say he'd have to be the one to take the first step, didn't she…? "Stay with the company," he repeated, more quietly.

Kieran mirrored his frown as his eyes were still wide with surprise. "Rhys…surely, you can't mean that! You'd want me to…_abandon_ my duty as Crimean Royal Knight?"

"If you go back…" Rhys cut him off once more. "I know I won't see you again, not in a long time. You can't promise otherwise, we both know that! And I don't want that. I want…I want you to stay here…with me," he said as he once more looked into his eyes, his heart deafening in his ears as saw a flicker of understanding pass into them.

"Rhys…" Kieran started softly as he rested a hand on his arm comfortingly. "The war isn't over yet, we still have plenty of time to spend together. Besides, you don't have to leave immediately after–"

"You _don't_ understand!" the honey-eyed man said as he shook his head urgently. "Kieran I…I want you to stay because I don't want to lose you, because…because you…I…" Sighing in frustration, he stepped closer and gently pulled the other's face down before softly pressing his lips to his. "I love you. And thinking that you can't wait to go back to a world where I don't belong…it hurts," he finished as he stepped back, looking sideways to hide his blush. When a few minutes passed by without any word being uttered and nothing happening, Rhys sighed and looked back at the other, cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow. "Kieran? I just poured my heart to you; the least would be to react. Because right now you aren't. Reacting," he said as he watched him do nothing but look at him blankly and blush brightly. He sighed once more and was almost about to give up and just beat some sense into him – as Boyd and Marcia had eagerly suggested – when two hands shot up to grab his shoulders firmly, slightly shaking him, and the words came rushing out.

"I do too! Love me—I—I mean…_you_! I love _you_ too! Not that you _love_ yourself, but I do! Love _you_, that is, not me! And I want nothing to do with a world where you don't belong! My belong is where your world is! I mean—my world—you—you are my world and—and…" he couldn't say more as the other's clear laughter interrupted him. Part of him marveled at this beautiful sight, but the other – dominant – part wondered what he had done so…_laughably_. "Rhys…?"

Rhys shook his head to reassure him. "It's nothing, don't worry! I'm just so…_relieved_! You just stood there, without doing anything. I was so nervous!" he explained as he calmed down, smiling brightly at him. He didn't say more as a pair of lips softly brushed against his own.

"I…just…wanted to…try…" Kieran explained quietly as he remained close, looking at him as though he was in a daze.

Rhys smiled warmly at him and shook his head. "Kieran…feel free to try however many times you want," he assured him as he placed a hand on his cheek, the other resting on his chest.

The paladin grinned back and took him up on his offer, holding him close while being mindful of his armor. And for once in his life, his thoughts trailed nowhere near Crimea, or Duty, or the Royal Knights, or Battle. Only around Rhys.

And he found that he enjoyed it immensely.

And Rhys wanted to find Boyd and tell him that _yes_, Kieran _did_ know how to kiss.

Oh yeah.

_**Moment Of Fate**_

Marcia sighed loudly as she returned from her patrol. Fooney neighed and she gently pat his neck. "It's okay pal, I'll get around!" she promised distractedly as they neared the camp and she directed him to land next to the commander's tent. She gave her report and then left to tend to her sore feet and tired Pegasus.

A trivial enough task, except that she ran into Haar on the way. The man was asleep next to his wyvern, and for some inexplicable reason so was Makalov. Marcia was half-tempted to walk to him and kick him awake, but then realized that a sleeping Makalov would not gamble, or disgrace himself, or get himself into horrible messes, so she just decided to let him be. Besides, she didn't want to risk waking Haar in the process.

She didn't know what it was about him, but suddenly words just evaded her when she was in his presence. She couldn't find any comebacks, couldn't even say any more than vague stutters – she wasn't used to not being in control of the conversation! Well he was attractive, yes, and they certainly were opposites, even as soldiers, and as the saying goes: 'opposites attract'. Well, yeah. Okay.

_Why_?

Haar was a good kisser, but he was an insufferable man! "Why do I go for the weirdoes?" she asked herself out loud as she walked through the camp, wearily tugging on Fooney's bridle. "Well, always better than the whackoes! Although Rhys does look happy with his whacko…" she added as she saw the two and made her way to them. "How does this morning find our lovely lovebirds?"

Rhys shook his head at her antics while Kieran, visibly happy, grinned at her. "Why, Marcia, how nice of you to ask!"

She smiled at him and walked Fooney to stay with his horse before she plopped down on the ground, resting her legs. "Glad to see things are going _smoothly_!" she assured them with a wink. "Boy was I surprised when I didn't find Rhys in his tent this morning – _happily_ surprised, of course!" she continued on innocently.

"Marcia…" Rhys started in a warning tone as he blushed despite himself.

Kieran chuckled happily as he too was slightly embarrassed for once.

But these were exactly the reactions that she had been aiming at, and she grinned widely at the two. "Well, now our Boydie-Boy is left behind…well, his courtship's going well enough, isn't it?"

"Ah! So that is what he came to see General Geoffrey about!" Kieran thought out loud.

"Crackers, who would ask that stiff about women – I'd bet he never did more than _bow_ to one! He's a stud, but that's as far as it goes!" the Pegasus rider exclaimed with a frown.

Rhys bit his lips not to laugh at this. "Well, being from a noble house, he might know a thing or two about courting – in theory if not in practice," he added quickly before Marcia could say it herself with less tact.

Kieran shook his head as he took Rhys' hand in his happily. "Pah! Boyd should just be honest with the one he loves!"

"What? That's weird coming from the guy who wouldn't budge and thus made the other 'be honest' first!" Marcia commented loudly with a raised eyebrow.

"Were you watching?" the Paladin asked in shock.

"Yup," the young woman replied happily as she massaged her cramped thigh. "Right since the beginning, months ago, when we pulled you out of that prison in Gallia! Sadly though…we were too late, and they'd already taken away your sanity!" she added as she wiped away an imaginary tear from her cheek.

"I'll have you know that I resent that," the man simply replied.

Marcia grinned and laughed out loud. "Oh, you ninny, you know I only tease you 'cause despite all my complaining I like you!" she assured him. "In fact, if my legs weren't so sore, I'd even get up and hug you right now to make it up to you. What do you say? Wanna kneel to hug a poor girl?" she asked as she held out opened arms to him, grinning from ear to ear.

Kieran blushed as he obviously thought it wouldn't be proper – and certainly not in front of Rhys – but didn't want to hurt Marcia by refusing. "Let us postpone this until you can stand!" he decided in the end. "If that is acceptable to you, of course!" he quickly added as he turned back to Rhys.

The bishop laughed at this and shook his head. "Kieran, this is Marcia we're talking about! Hug her all you want, I know you're not her type!" he assured him. "Her type is taller, with darker hair and a much darker armor, although he _does_ wield an axe as well…" he conceded as he raised an eyebrow at Marcia.

She groaned at this. "Can't you two leave a poor defenseless woman alone? Go be cute somewhere else and leave me alone to wallow in my pain and misery!" she declared grandly as she rolled to her side, picking up strands of grass with one hand.

Kieran frowned in worry as he watched her. "Marcia…do you really want to be left alone in such circumstances?" his eyes then widened as he seemingly understood something. "Did that man…abuse you?" he asked with barely concealed anger as his hand unconsciously moved to the hilt of his axe.

She sat up and looked at him in shock. "Of course not! Why? Would you do him in if he had?" she asked curiously as she cocked her head to the side.

"Why of course! No one can hurt my friends and live to tell the tale!" he exclaimed proudly as he relaxed.

Marcia smiled at him genuinely before she turned to Rhys. "I want one like that," she decided, pointing a finger at the red-armored man.

Rhys chuckled and then shrugged. "I'm sorry, I don't think you've picked the same design," he replied apologetically.

Kieran nodded as he knelt next to her, taking her hands in his. "Marcia, if what troubles you has to do with your heart, then heed my words! Do not waste time, and make the first step! It kills me to think of how much time I've wasted because I was uncertain! Do not let that be your case!" he told her with a frank smile.

Rhys blushed happily at this, and Marcia sent him an impressed look which clearly meant 'he's a keeper!'.

"Oh, Kieran, I take back what I said! You're not a whacko! You're a good man!" she nearly exclaimed as she threw herself at him, laughing at his embarrassment. "I shall do that, right now!" she declared decidedly as she got up. "I leave Fooney in your care for a moment!" she said quickly before striding off.

"Where is she going?" Kieran asked in bewilderment from his spot on the ground.

Rhys smiled as he shook his head at their antics. "I think she's going to follow your advice."

Kieran grinned in satisfaction as he got up, and gently pulled the other close. "Well, it is good advice," he said before kissing him softly.

The healer smiled and nodded happily. "Yes it is," he replied against his lips.

Meanwhile, Marcia walked back to the sleeping duo and fully unleashed her urge to kick her brother awake. "Get _up_, you spineless sea-cucumber! Go try and be _useful_, for a change!" she said as she shook him all but gently.

"Wha—Marcia, what's wrong?" he asked tiredly as he yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "Oh, I fell asleep!"

"You'll be comatose very shortly if you're not gone by the time I've counted to three," she replied with narrowed eyes.

"Okay…" he replied slowly, too tired to comprehend her fully but knowing that she was threatening him. "When do you start counting?"

Marcia smiled evilly at this. "You were asleep when I counted," she informed him.

With this precious piece of information, it wasn't long until Makalov was gone – two seconds, three tops – and she noted that she should use this method more often as it showed satisfying results.

She let out a deep sigh as she watched him go. "Why can't he be that fast in battle?" she wondered out loud before turning her attention to the other sleeping man. "Haar? I know you can hear me," she said simply.

"So?" he asked back as he didn't budge. A moment later she had him pushed to the ground and was straddling his waist. "Well this is new," he commented as he opened his eye.

"Oh, you haven't seen half of it," she assured him before she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, inwardly happy to feel him not only reply, but pull her closer as well. She'd have never thought that she'd follow _Kieran's_ advice one day, but she was quite glad of today's outcome.

"Aw man!" Boyd's voice interrupted them suddenly. "Rhys and Kieran are all lovey-dovey so I say to myself, 'oh, I'll hang out with Marcia then', and I find you practically raping Haar! What a day!" the warrior exclaimed to himself before he left in search of some _celibate_ company.

"Poor man," Haar commented in something close to pity. "That woman will never give him anything but headaches."

Marcia raised an eyebrow at this. "You know, with Boyd you'd be surprised," she said confidently.

This time he was the one to raise an eyebrow. "And you would know this because…?"

"Shut up," she replied with a frown.

Haar smirked at this, quite content with lying back on the ground. "_Make me_, you seem to be quite fond of doing it!"

Marcia blushed as she thumped her fist hard on his chest plate. "Don't feel like it anymore," she replied with a shrug as she moved to get off of him and sat back against the tree he'd been using as a pillow.

Haar sat up and studied her before he moved to rest his head in her lap. "I hope this means you're staying around," he said somewhat gently as he closed his eye, all ready to take another nap. A small smile made its way on his face as he felt her hand in his hair, first tugging at a strand to annoy him, and then simply running through it. He sighed contentedly at this and promptly dozed off.

Marcia shook her head at him and sighed softly as she watched him sleep. Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad now, would it?

A few hours later the army had to begin their march anew, as the information that Ike had received from the various scouts he had sent out all pointed to one thing: the Castle Nados would fall easily to their troops – if they went well-prepared, of course.

And indeed things went smoothly – it wasn't an easy fight, really, but Soren's strategy was flawless, making the most of every unit's strength, as usual. The garrisons, with Ena at their head, fell one after the other, and to Ike's great surprise and satisfaction, the Black Knight was there.

Only Mist followed her brother to this fight. And from what they heard from the other side of the doors, it must have been a formidable fight. So formidable was it that the castle walls trembled at crumbled, and everyone made a wild dash to the exit to protect themselves. As the dust dissipated, they saw, with much happiness, Ike standing victorious in a pile of ruins, holding Mist close to him with one arm, and with the other, Ena, their enemy, and Nasir's granddaughter.

The fall of Castle Nados was a great blow to the Daein forces, although the main troops were still awaiting them in Melior. Yet it was undeniably Ike's greatest victory, and they could all plainly see how much it meant to him.

With renewed vigor, they set out and continued their march, nearing the capital at a quickening pace.

_**Twisted Tower**_

To repay Ike for having saved his granddaughter, Nasir the Dragon Laguz joined their forces as a soldier, and by his advice Ike led a strike force to the Gritmea Tower, an old site not too far from the capital.

It had been a cruel battle. They fought hard against Daein troops and Feral Ones, twisted laguz. The Daeins, they were happy to obliterate, but the laguz, they knew, no longer had any freewill, and so it pained them to battle them. The Hawk King Tibarn seethed with rage at this, but declared that he would rather see his tribesmen dead than serving others like disposable pawns. As there seemed to be no way to restore the warped laguz to their normal condition, eventually they gave the fight their all, and soon no enemy was left standing around the Twisted Tower.

Ike, along with a few others, entered the tower after they had defeated the defense force. The rest of the troops remained outside, tending to the wounded and moving the corpses of the laguz to bury them properly.

"Yeouch! Rhys! Careful!" Boyd yelped as the healer worked on a deep burn on his back.

"Stop moving! Oh Boyd, did you really _have_ to turn your back to that dragon?" the healer asked with a shake of his head as he took his _Recover_ staff and let its magic work the wound away.

Boyd sighed in relief as finally he could move about normally once more. "I know, I know…not my brightest moment," he conceded with an easy grin.

Rhys smiled as he sighed and gently hit him with the staff. "Not really, no," he agreed before he moved on to the next wounded.

In the sky, the flying units were taking the corpses of some of the bird tribes laguz out of trees. "I'm sorry it had to come to this," Marcia whispered as she said a quick prayer for the fallen laguz before picking one up on her Pegasus.

"The Hawk King is right, you know," Haar said gently from her side. "They've been so warped and twisted inside that death is preferable to life for them," he assured her as he extended a hand to rub some blood off her cheek.

She smiled a soft grateful smile at this and nodded as she moved Fooney to land while Haar and his wyvern moved to another tree.

By all means, this victory was not one that they had any wish to celebrate. They returned to the camp quietly, ate their meals out of necessity more than hunger, and then most left early to go back to their tents, tired beyond belief.

It was as though suddenly all the horrors of this war came tumbling down on them, and they had never realized before just how bad things had been. It made them want to crush Daein all the more, but this time, it wasn't about restoring Crimea, or restoring peace. No, finally, this was only about Daein's complete and utter defeat. About Ashnard's execution.

Because of this, for many the night was filled with unrest, and nightmarish thoughts of the numerous ways to end this war painfully for Daein.

They realized that tomorrow would be it.

Their encampment was outside of Melior's outskirts, their army was ready, and their enemy was waiting. The war would end in the morrow, no matter the outcome.

Marcia sighed as she thought of this. Originally, this was not her war. She was a Begnionite, not a Crimean or a Daein. She had happened to run into Ike, and had 'enlisted' in their army to show her gratitude. Yet soon she had taken their ideals and goals as her own and given herself completely to Crimea, a land she didn't even really know all that well. She frowned at this and propped her head on one hand as she looked down at Haar.

"You know what I'll do when this war's over?" she asked with a small smile.

Haar raised an eyebrow at her as he moved his hand over her bare back, shrugging slightly as he had no idea.

Her smile turned into a grin as she leaned down to kiss him. "I'm going to _visit_ Crimea," she replied simply.

He chuckled at this as he affectionately ran a hand through her hair. "I see your point," he replied as he pulled her down to join their lips. "Plenty of apple trees for your feather-bag in Crimea," he teased with a smirk.

Marcia rolled her eyes and silenced him her own way, preferring not to waste any time with witty retorts about his_ scale-_bag anymore.

And he was very glad for it.

"You really like apples, don't you?" Boyd asked Tanith's Pegasus tiredly as he moved the fruit about, greatly enjoying it that the feathered horse was following his every move impatiently. Finally, he handed it to him. "Bah! Feathers or no, horses all fall under Boyd's charm!" he exclaimed proudly as the mount nudged him for more apples. "Nope. You're on a diet, starting now. If we win tomorrow, I'll feed you until you explode," he promised as he gently pat his neck.

"I shall hope not!" Tanith teased as she looked at him in amusement, smiling softly as Boyd grinned at her. "Not only do you have a way with people, but animals as well," she commented.

Boyd had the decency to blush as he waved it off. "Oh well…Oscar always said 'treat someone nicely if you expect them to treat _you_ nicely', so…there you go," he replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Tanith nodded as it made sense, knowing Oscar. She then slightly bit her lip and got up from her seat. "It is getting late…walk me to my tent?" she asked,

He smiled easily as he nodded at her, holding out his hand, shouting with joy inside when she reached out and accepted it. They walked quietly through the camp, not knowing what to say under the heavy tension hanging in the air that night.

When they reached her tent, Boyd turned to her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before he smiled. "I hope you manage to have some proper rest, you'll need it for tomorrow," he wished as he made to leave.

But Tanith didn't let go of his hand and tugged on it slightly. "Boyd…stay tonight?" she requested softly as a delicate blush tinged her cheeks.

Boyd's eyes widened slightly and he was suddenly at a loss for words. So instead he simply nodded mutely, allowing her to pull him inside her tent.

Suddenly this wasn't so far from turning into the best night of his life.

"I think Boyd will be a very happy man in the morning," Rhys commented with a grin as he saw them together on his way to his tent.

Kieran raised an eyebrow at this. "Is he drunk?" he asked him in confusion.

"Yes, on love – or should I say _passion_, tonight," the healer replied with a chuckle.

"Then he is a happy man indeed," Kieran agreed with a nod as he gently squeezed the other's hand in his.

Rhys smiled to himself as they reached the tent that they shared, and he raised an eyebrow as he turned to the other. "Are you happy, Kieran?"

The redhead smiled widely as he pulled him closer. "I could wish for nothing more!" he said proudly. "Are _you_?"

"You make me," the other redhead replied simply as he stole a quick kiss. "And you make me feel drunk, as well."

Kieran's smile broadened as he kissed him back. "Then we are indeed happy men," he agreed against his lips as he gently pushed him inside the tent and closed the flaps.

The morning would come sooner than they would expect it to anyway, so the soldiers all intended to make the most of what could be their last night.

Many also realized that it would be, in any case, their last night as soldiers in the Crimean Liberation Army. It left them with a strange feeling, born of a mix of sadness and contentment. But it would nevertheless inspire them to give it their all, for that is how battles are won.

_**Endgame: Repatriation**_

As could be expected, this last battle had been a formidable one. It had lasted longer than any other battle they had fought in, they had used up many tomes and staves, had battered up many axes, and lances, and swords, had shot many arrows. They had also lost many lives, but more than ever they knew that this was not the time to mourn.

This was the time to fight. This was the time for victory. For Crimea.

And Ashnard, the Mad King, was every bit as powerful as the sayings claimed him to be. Only the mighty royal laguz and Ike had stood a chance. But they had done it. They had defeated him. They had put an end to the war.

Elincia had been crying tears of joy as she raised Crimea's banner high in the sky once more, finally claiming her throne.

And the people rejoiced, and chanted her name. And her army laughed, and cried, and danced, and this late into the night.

In the morning, the hardest task of all, reconstructing their nation, would begin. But for just this one night, the only thing that mattered was Victory. Crimea's victory. And Daein's complete and utter defeat.

For this night, Boyd and Tanith didn't think about her duties, about the fact that she would be expected back in Begnion quite soon now that the war was over. She belonged in Begnion. He belonged in Crimea. But they didn't talk about this, and only shared this victory together, as allies, battle comrades, and lovers.

Rhys and Kieran had thought they would have the same problem, but Ike had decided that the Greil Mercenaries were to remain in Melior for a while, to help out the Queen Elincia during the troubled times that would follow this terrible war. Rhys had no doubts that he belonged with the Greil Mercenaries, and Kieran felt the same about the Crimean Royal Knights – especially since he was promoted second-in-command. But still, for a while longer they could stay together and only wanted to enjoy this, simply.

Marcia didn't know what awaited her yet. Begnion had stopped being a home long ago; she would help Crimea, to the best of her abilities. Haar, she knew, was not a sedentary man, and he would travel around, most probably back to Daein with Jill. Never matter, they celebrated their victory together and thought not of the days to come. Besides, he had promised her than when Crimea would be rebuilt, he would come back and they could visit this land that they had fought for _together_.

And Crimea was rebuilt, slowly but surely. And it did flourish. And the Queen Elincia indeed became a 'most radiant vision' to many, Crimeans and Gallians alike.

If war should come again, they would be ready. Crimea was strong. Crimea was united.

Crimea was reborn.

_**The End**_


End file.
